One Slight Change Alters All Fate
by Tearhart
Summary: Usually, Tien fights Drum alone in a losing battle. Usually, Goku has to save Tien before he is murdered by the monster. However, Tien had a different plan this time. This slight change of plan causes alterations to the world as they know it. The Z-Fighters must become stronger to keep up with what is ahead, as there is a reason Chronoa guards time...
1. Chapter 1: Piccolo Daimao Saga

Tien watched in horror as his longtime friend, Chiaotzu fell to the ground in one blast. Chiaotzu didn't even have the chance to fight back, as if he was just a mild annoyance. To make matters worse, the "Demon King" Piccolo grew even stronger when his youth was restored.

Tien could only watch helplessly from a distance as Piccolo Daimao then slaughtered the very dragon that gave him his youth in the first place. To believe a being this powerful exists. He's strong enough to not only brush Chiaotzu aside as if he was a mere child, but he's also so powerful that he forced Master Roshi into using a sacrificial move to even have a chance. Fortunately for him, the Demon King and his sons didn't seem to notice his presence as they took their leave.

Tien looked at the corpses of his fallen friend and a martial arts teacher he has grown to greatly respect. His fists clenched in anger at the realization that the result would've stayed the same even if Roshi hadn't have knocked him out. Tien is pitiful compared to this monster.

A plan to avenge his fallen friends struck him like a bolt of lightning. He knew what he had to do. He needs to teach himself the mafuba, and visit another fellow crane student to enlist for help.

* * *

The Crane Hermit stormed off with dark thoughts rolling around in his head. His two best students betrayed him that day, not to mention that worthless Turtle Hermit used a Kamehameha on him when he wasn't ready for it.

His eyes glowered further, the moment he heard someone drop down behind him. He cocked his head slightly, to see who it was. Pure rage overcame him.

"What do you want?" He grounded out.

"I need Yurin's help-" Tien was cut off when his master held up his hand in silence.

"How dare you! You betray me and on the very same day, you try to take away my strongest remaining student?!" Shen screamed, more than questioned.

Tien stared at his ex-mentor as the man yelled profanities to him. Many colorful adjectives and insults were thrown his way, often with a violent threat that they both knew he couldn't actually achieve.

"Master Shen-"

"Shut up!" Shen snarled as he ranted more.

Fed up, Tien snapped, "Roshi is dead!"

That got Shen's attention. Momentary silence overcame the two, before the Crane Hermit started laughing profusely.

"Of course! Why didn't I see it before!? You were only pretending, so you could kill the old fool once you got his trust!" Shen exclaimed with pride, as he patted his student on his shoulder.

"I didn't kill him." Tien responded with a sigh.

Shen blinked in confusion, "Then who?"

"Piccolo Daimao has returned." Tien answered solemnly.

Shen backed up in utter terror, falling backwards onto the grass with his mouth wide open. Memories flooded through his mind of his Master fighting the Demon King alongside himself and his rival. Blood, corpses, explosions, and helplessness flashed through his mind as if it was just yesterday.

Tien took a hesitant step forward. He had never seen his master so _frail._ He put his hand on his shoulder and slowly allowed his ki to spark the older man out of his post traumatic flashback.

Shen slowly came to and in a shaky voice responded, "What has happened so far?"

Tien told him of the death of Krillin, Chiaotzu, and of the way Roshi valiantly tried to defeat the demon king by sacrificing his own life. He spoke of the fact that Roshi knocked him out knowing he'd only die if he fought alongside him.

"What do you need?" Shen asked numb.

"I will be training to learn the Mafuba at a location near where they died. I need you to send Yurin over to me." Tien answered seriously.

Shen nodded numbly. Tien sighed and flew off to train. Shen stared off into the distance as he thought about the situation.

* * *

Tien practiced the formation of the technique once more. It seems to be perfect in his eyes, but unfortunately it is a gamble in more ways than one. To even know if he's actually doing it correctly, he would need to actually use it and that would kill him. This doesn't worry him however, he's dying either way against the likes of the Demon King.

He heard someone drop down from the sky behind him. He turned around slowly, "Hello Yurin."

The dark haired girl smiled weakly, "Hello Tien."

"Did he tell you everything?" Tien asked, straight to the point.

The girl nodded before saying, "He wouldn't have to. It's all over the news."

Tien closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, before opening them with a determined look. "Let's go."

The two flew off towards King Piccolo's whereabouts. Both with the full belief that they would die, but with the hope of taking Piccolo Daimao down with them.

* * *

Piccolo Daimao sat on his throne at the so-called "King's Castle." His newly born son Drum stood with pride on his left side, while his wisest son Piano stood on his right. The three of them had just got done destroying an entire country of the world, causing a tremendous backlash of fear from the human populace. This fact made the Demon King smirk with excitement.

However, he still had some problems to worry about. There are still fighters out there who could potentially teach themselves the mafuba, which is what Drum was made for. Still, many of the most important fighters were killed from his now deceased son Tambourine.

But the biggest problem to deal with is his other half and his blasted genie. Both of them have grown stronger over the years when he was locked away by that blasted technique. However, there isn't much that the two of them can do to him for a while. Perhaps if he continued to have children, the sheer numbers would overwhelm the two.

Piccolo Daimao was snapped out of his musings the moment two humans dropped down in front of him. His son Drum took a step forward menacingly.

"Your reign of terror is over." Tien stated cooly.

King Piccolo laughed darkly, "It has just begun, and you do not interest me. But, Drum will play with you."

Drum smirked and cracked his neck. Tien and Yurin stood their ground. However, Tien could barely put his hands up to block before Drum's fist swung collided with his arms. Tien was sent skidding across the floor, with Drum punching him once again. This time, Tien's arms buckled under the force of the punch, knocking him through the palace walls. Drum followed with blinding speed, while Yurin gaped in utter shock. Snapping herself out of it, she ran after them.

Piano sighed in exasperation and said, "We're going to have to fix that wall. So barbaric. I almost miss

Tambourine!"

Piccolo Daimao on the other hand smirked in amusement. His newborn son was a monster worthy of his lineage, if not the most eloquent of beings. He'll make sure no fighters are left in the world to learn the mafuba.

No one we'll ever seal him away again. Ever.

* * *

'This isn't good. He's stronger than Tien is, which just means Piccolo is on another level entirely.' Yurin thought worriedly.

Drum landed a punch directly in Tien's abdomen, causing Tien to immediately gasp for air. Drum grabbed Tien's face between his hands and pulled him in for a head butt. The impact left Tien in a daze with his vision blurred. Drum then took his head and smashed it into the ground.

Tien couldn't believe how outmatched he was. It was taking all he had just to stay conscious. Every blow felt like the hardest hit he had ever taken, just to be replaced by the next one. He could already tell that a rib or two were broken, and he hasn't even been fighting for more than a few minutes. He may need Yurin's help to defeat this monster, but that might give Piccolo Daimao an indication of her powers.

Drum stood over Tien menacingly. He raised his claw in an attempt to pierce Tien. Tien quickly stored ki in his fingertips.

"Dodon PA!" Tien shouted.

Drum screamed out in pain the moment the piercing beam connected with his right eye. The demonic namekian staggered backwards as he clutched where his eye had been, blood gushing from his socket.

Tien picked himself up and flew at full force to try and capitalize on his opponent's vulnerability. Right before Tien's fist collided with Drum's face, Drum opened his one good eye and glowered at him. Drum quickly caught Tien's arm and in one swift motion, snapped Tien's arm in half. Tien went into shock as he was thrown by his now broken limb into the air.

Tien collided with the side of a building, as his arm dangled as if it was a pasta noodle. He slid down onto the ground in pain. He warily watched Drum stomping towards him, before he slowly looked over to Yurin.

Yurin looked worried for about a second before a resolve showcased itself. Tien felt and even saw dark ki surround himself. Rejuvenated, he stood up with stoic resolve. It was almost as if his broken arm wasn't even an issue for him, despite it dangling uselessly by his side. Drum cocked his head in warried confusion.

Tien charged at Drum with a blinding speed, causing the demon namekian's eyes to widen in surprise. Drum quickly raised his arms to block Tien's punch, just for him to be surprised that it still hurt a bit. The demon glared and punched back, with Tien blocked with his own arm. The two glared at each other in total contempt as they continued their flurry of punches.

In Yurin's eyes, the two of them seemed to be about the same amount of power. Unfortunately, her opinion doesn't mean much when she can't even see all of their movements. Tien was difficult to follow in the first place, let alone with her power making him much stronger.

But she is not feeling very reassured by this fight. Even with her power soaring through him, Piccolo Daimao is still in his castle. From what Tien told her, he is able to sense when one of his children die. Even if Tien kills Drum, Piccolo Daimao will not hold back due to this knowledge. Not to mention her witchcraft brings out the darkness within people as a side effect, and Tien has always been a closeted masochist. This cannot go well.

Tien and Drum were bruised and ragged from their fight. However, neither are paying attention to their injuries. Both were overflowing with killer intent, adrenaline, and increased irritation that they couldn't get an overhand over the other.

Their flurry of punches and kicks weren't visible to the naked eye. Drum found an opening and used a haymaker on Tien's broken arm, causing the latter to choke in pain. Drum smirked at the expression before kneeing him in the gut. The impact sent him flying a few yards away.

* * *

Yurin winced when she saw it. If Tien could just weaken Drum a little bit more, she may have the ability to finish him off. If that happens, she can take Tien and retreat for now, allowing Tien to heal up and fight King Piccolo when he is able.

"Hiya!" A cheerful voice greeted.

Yurin jumped in alarm before turning around and seeing a younger boy with spikey hair and a tail. He smiled at her with excitement on his face. This terrified her. If Drum notices this kid, Tien might allow himself to be hurt worse just to protect the kid. He always had a soft spot for unnecessary assassinations.

"Who are you and why are you here?!" Yurin asked worriedly.

The child put his hands behind his head and grinned, "My name is Goku! I wanna beat Piccolo, but who could resist such a great battle!"

Yurin smiled in reluctant amusement, the poor guy actually believes he could beat Piccolo Daimao. But it was impressive that he wasn't afraid of what is going on.

"Kid, you need to hide. Tien here is one of the strongest people in the world and we don't need to get in his way." Yurin explained simply.

Goku blinked and replied, "Tien is really strong. He beat me at the world tournament with that Kikoha technique…but I'm a lot stronger now!"

Yurin gaped and replied hesitantly, "Do you mean the Kikoho?"

Goku's expression made an 'oh' motion before grinning again and responding with, "Yep!"

Yurin was just awestruck. This little brat pushed Tien into using his strongest technique and he isn't even dead. He even says he's a lot stronger than he was before, perhaps even stronger than Tien. With him on their side, they may very well survive today.

Goku suddenly got very serious, "I wish I could keep watchin' the fight, but I have to go fight Piccolo now. Korin is counting on me. Once Tien beats him, make sure he is safe okay?"

"You're going to fight him by yourself?!" Yurin exclaimed in shock.

Goku nodded solemnly, "I have to. He killed my friends and my master."

'Oh. He's a student of Master Roshi isn't he? How did I not notice his gi? Am I that nervous about this?!'

"Nimbus!" Goku called out.

The cloud flew down to him. Goku hopped on the little cloud and started flying to the top of the castle, only to hastily return back to Yurin. He looked absolutely frazzled and solemn, as if he just acknowledged the situation. Yurin felt reassured, believing him to be feeling the same fear she is.

"My grandpa says I need to ask people's name when they ask for mine, especially if it's a pretty girl. Though I don't really know what classifies as "pretty."" Goku explained in a hurry.

Yurin sweatdropped and responded with, "My name is Yurin."

Goku smiled as if everything was fixed and said, "I won't remember that. See ya lady!"

Yurin twitched as she watched him fly off on his cloud. With a deep sigh, she returned her attention back to the fight.

'We're totally going to die.'

* * *

Tien sent a palm strike right in the hole where Drum's eye socket had been, causing the demonic namekian to screech in pain and fury. Tien used a front kick to slam Drum directly in his solar plexus which sent Drum flying. Tien flew after him to continue his onslaught, though Drum opened his mouth to send a ki blast to either severely injure Tien. The triclops barely managed to dodge the beam, but it at least caused Tien to momentarily stop his onslaught.

Drum skidded across the ground but eventually found his footing. With an animalistic snarl, he charged at his opponent. Tien charged at him with equal speed both with their fist in the air. Their punches collided with the other's face, causing both of their heads to recoil from the blast. They both skidded across the ground while trying to maintain their footing. They both glared at the other with determination, despite the fact both were bloodied, with handicapped body parts, and breathing heavily.

"It's about time I end this." Tien stated coldly.

Drum snarled in indignation, "I'll kill you human!"

Drum charged at him once more, though his opponent slowly floated up and held his hand up in as if he was going to nonchalantly catch his fist. Right when Drum got within a few feet, Tien quickly swung his broken arm towards his other hand. With his teeth gritted from the pain, his hands went into a triangular position.

"Tri beam!" Tien shouted.

Drum was blown into the ground at point blank range, causing Tien to be thrown back from the impact. A small crater was formed, where Drum's corpse lay.

Unfortunately, this attack didn't come without a price. Much of Tien's clothing was destroyed, including items within his pockets. Both the Mafuba's rice pot was destroyed, and the spell tag Yurin gave him to amplify his powers under her witchcraft. To make matters worse, Tien's body was covered with burns and bruises. Even with those two objects, there was no way he would even be able to take the demon king on in his condition.

"Tien!" Yurin ran over to him worriedly.

Tien hazily looked up at his friend but couldn't particularly find the will to speak. She started to apply pressure to his cuts.

"I know you just won and you need to rest, but we have to fight Piccolo Daimao. Now. Goku is fighting him by himself right now." Yurin said urgently.

Tien's eyes widened and slowly began to force himself back up. He coughed up blood as he did, and used Yurin as support when she put his arm over her shoulder. The two of them slowly walked over to the palace.

* * *

King Piccolo was infuriated. This boy was the one who killed his son, Tambourine, and now he's fighting on par with himself. This was preposterous.

As the two were punching faster than the eye could see, King Piccolo felt his connection with his newborn Drum disappear. The demon king snarled in rage.

"After I kill you, I will kill whoever killed Drum. I will kill everyone! But I will give you hell first." Piccolo Daimao mocked.

"Oh yeah? You won't have the chance to!" Goku snapped back.

The two of them lunged at full speed once more.

* * *

 **Author's note** :

Hello everyone! Tell me what you think alright?

Now about this story, I am trying to show how much different a story could be in the long run based off of just a little difference, aka Yurin knowing witchcraft earlier causing Tien to recruit her.

The main characters in this story are the Z-Fighters. It usually depends on which saga for who specifically, but Tien and Goku will be the most important at this point. In a later saga, it could be Piccolo and Gohan.

I do not use powerlevels in the later sagas of Dragonball and I definitely do not use multipliers unless it is the Kaioken or the Oozaru transformations. However, I may use powerlevels until the Frieza saga. Everything after that is subjective. I will go into more detail about it the moment this saga is over with.


	2. Chapter 2

This was by far the most difficult fight Goku had ever been in. He and Piccolo Daimao were dead even in each of their attacks, but the demon had the advantage in experience, skill, and body length. The latter he could make up with his Power Pole, but the rest would cause him to have to take more risks in this fight just to keep up. But he had to keep going. Everything was on the line.

Despite this, he was having the time of his life. He knew he probably shouldn't be, as both Krillin and Master Roshi died, but he has never had a fight like this before. His blood was pumping and his heart was racing. Every fight he has been in, he either had the advantage, his opponents couldn't kill each other, or they were on such a higher level that he didn't have a chance regardless what he does (like Tao). But while this may be an uphill battle, it's a battle where he can win. A battle he will win.

The Demon King aimed a kick directly towards his head, which the young saiyan ducked under. Goku closed the distance so he could punch him in the gut, which Piccolo Daimao swatted away before kicking Goku upwards. Goku only went up a foot or two before Piccolo clasped his hands together over his head and smashed Goku into the ground with it, causing the latter's Power Pole to be dropped to the side. Goku bounced a bit before being kicked a couple of yards away. Goku quickly rolled into a proper standing position while his opponent laughed at him.

"You've got spunk kid! But all that means is I get to take my time breaking you!" Piccolo Daimao taunted arrogantly.

Goku rubbed his shoulder before going back to a fighting position. He looked at the demon king with a fiery determination.

"I won't let you win. Power Pole, extend!" Goku shouted in response.

"Wha-" King Piccolo was cut off as he was knocked in the gut by the power pole, sending him flying.

King Piccolo picked himself up with a snarl. The kid outsmarted him by making him think he "dropped" the power pole in their scuffle, when he really planted it there so he could get a cheap shot on him. He was going to enjoy shredding the skin off of the brat's body.

"You'll pay for that brat!" King Piccolo growled out as he lunged for his opponent.

Goku ran towards his opponent as well as if they were about to clash. But in the last minute, he rolled under the punch and kicked the demon king's legs out from under him. As the namekian fell, Goku rolled over and picked up his power pole. He jumped over King Piccolo and swung his power pole down, only for King Piccolo to catch it with his hands.

King Piccolo held on to the power pole before slamming Goku into the ground like a pissed off ex-girlfriend would with a baseball bat and a car. Goku groaned in pain as King Piccolo picked it up and continued to do it. By the fourth time, King Piccolo was laughing hysterically with his little "game" while Goku was getting more bruised up by the second.

"You know, I would've let go by now! But hey, I'm not complaining!" King Piccolo laughed darkly.

Goku grinned mischievously before the power pole extended right into King Piccolo's face causing the latter to drop them both. Piccolo Daimao was thrown backwards, but caught himself as he skidded on the ground. A raging fury enveloped the demon king like nothing ever before.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He screeched, as he charged towards Goku.

Goku's eyes widened at the sheer speed of his opponent, only barely dodging a flurry of attacks. Goku was grazed a few times, but eventually began to figure out the rhythm of the onslaught. Before long, the two were matching each other blow by blow. It was almost like a chess match of sorts, each instinctively putting the other in check with an attack.

Goku used his Power Pole to extend up to his enemy's face, whom quickly countered with an eye beam. This caused Goku to get burned directly on his chest, causing him to cry out in pain before Piccolo Daimao kicked him away.

Goku slowly got to his knees before Piccolo grabbed him by his hair and slammed his face into the ground repeatedly. Goku groaned after each smash.

"Dodon ray!" A feminine voice shouted.

Piccolo Daimao looked up alarmed as an energy wave hit him on his shoulder. Unfortunately for her, it only left a hole in his clothes. He smirked at her as she gaped in shock.

"Now that is just pathetic." Piccolo Daimao heckled out.

Goku slowly lifted his head up and got back to his knees. Piccolo Daimao turned around in surprise as the young saiyan got on his feet.

"Girl, leave! I will defeat him." Goku called out at her.

Yurin sweat-dropped, realizing the kid has already forgotten her name. But she hesitantly nodded, as she began flying a distance away. Unfortunately for her, the demonic namekian smirked and flew after her in a blinding pace, easily grabbing her by her throat. Goku's eyes widened in shock while Yurin fought at the hand surrounding her throat.

"That was a bad decision. I quite liked this outfit." Piccolo Daimao drawled sadistically.

"LET HER GO!" Goku shouted angrily.

"What would be the fun in that?!" Piccolo Daimao responded, before laughing with madness.

Piccolo Daimao stopped his laughing when he felt a weaker ki a distance away. Turning towards the source, he sees a body. Yurin followed his gaze and her eyes widened even more in fear. Daimao smirked at her fear, as he flew down to the injured body.

"Oh look what we have here?" Piccolo Daimao taunted maliciously, as he picked Tien up by his head.

* * *

Tien lightly groaned, as he slowly awoke to a pounding in his head. His head had been hurting since his fight with Drum, but for some reason it felt like he had even more pressure than before. Opening his eyes, he stared fear itself in the eyes for the first time. His heart pounded as his adrenaline spiked. The demon king had him in his hands, with a cruel grip.

"Oh I see you're awake. Good. I can have more fun with that." Piccolo Daimao sneered.

He slightly averted his eyes, noticing dangling feet on his left. They seemed familiar. His eyes widened in his realization and quickly shot up to her face, just now noticing it was his friend.

"Let her go…" He barely grounded out.

King Piccolo snorted and replied, "I didn't do it when an actual threat told me to, let alone a half dead corpse."

He inwardly sighed. There wasn't anything he could do to save her. They were going to die and it was all his fault.

* * *

'I'm so sorry Yurin.' Tien thought remorsefully

"Tien?! Let them go Piccolo!" Goku shouted angrily.

He quickly turned his eyes over and saw Goku standing there. He had completely forgotten. He must be even more banged up than he thought. But then his eyes widened in bewilderment. Goku was injured, but not nearly to the extent he would've expected. How strong did Goku get in just a few hours?

The demonic namekian king laughed maniacally. He started to slowly wave the two captives back and forth, as if it were a steak to a dog. Goku went to move, but stopped when he saw his hands tighten.

"Take a step closer and I'll kill them." Piccolo Daimao warned darkly.

Goku reluctantly stood still. This caused a smirk of satisfaction to show itself on Piccolo Daimao's face.

"Hold still or they die." Piccolo Daimao repeated again, before shooting an eye beam towards Goku's legs.

Goku screamed out in pain. He fought his instincts to hold his wound, to keep his two friends alive. Piccolo Daimao began to do this to different body parts, often on his torso and stomach. Goku gritted his teeth after each blast.

Tien was having problems watching this. Goku could've won by now if he didn't decide to go with Yurin in a half-dead state. Now they are paying the price. The world's only possible savior is getting injured for his sake. He didn't even have the decency to do it alone, as he dragged Yurin down with him.

Right when all hope seemed to be lost, they heard the words "MAFUBA!"

King Piccolo turned around in alarm as he saw a blast coming directly at him. He realized that with the speed the attack is going, he would have to drop his hostages to dodge it. He reluctantly did so, dropping the two in the process.

Yurin and Tien fell from the sky, the former catching herself with her flight. She quickly flew down and caught Tien. Both Crane Students turned to look at who used the attack. Yurin's gasp almost made her choke on air once she saw it.

'Oh God no.' Yurin thought brokenly.

* * *

'This cannot be happening.' Tien thought remorsefully.

His former master laid dead on the ground. He must've snapped out of his trance and decided to come help them in the end, if only to seal his biggest fear back up again. But it failed. But it won't be in vain.

"Yurin…" He called out to his teammate.

She didn't seem to hear him. Her hand covered her mouth as she looked at the corpse of their master. Someone though cruel, took her in as his own. Dead. Without even a final goodbye. He knew exactly what she was feeling.

Guilt overcame him, if only for a split second. His master was a selfish monster, but his final acts were selfless and heroic. He spent much of his life without honor, but died a true hero.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he turned back to Yurin. They need to help Goku. To be more exact, she needed to help him. At this point he doesn't have enough ki to even help her, let alone their spikey haired friend.

"Yurin." He repeated more sternly.

That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts. She turned to him as if she just remembered he was there as well. She blinked back her watery eyes and looked at him expectantly.

"You need to give Goku a talisman. He will need the power." Tien stated dutifully.

She opened her mouth to respond, but seemed to not find the words. She simply nodded in response, before turning to the battlefield.

Tien turned to it as well. He had almost forgotten that the two would've been fighting at this time. It was quite silly thinking that their moment of mourning stopped the fight itself until they were ready. Goku despite being so injured, was still fighting the demon king.

Yurin seemed to have regained her resolve, but he knew she was just bluffing how she was feeling at this point. He watched her fly to the battlefield with a solemn silence.

'Come on you two, save the world. It's all up to you.' He inwardly encourage.

* * *

Goku was infuriated. This monster killed yet another person. It didn't matter if he liked him or not, the Crane Hermit gave up his life. But his actions did force his enemy to let go of his hostages.

Speaking of which, the girl seemed to be flying discreetly over this way. While confusing, it is also mildly irritating to the boy. If she and Tien had just stayed away in the first place, they wouldn't have almost died. Though he guesses he couldn't be too mad at them. He can't resist a good fight either. But that still makes it harder on him if he has someone else to worry about.

Goku kept dodging the flurry of punches that were thrown his way. He felt one graze the side of his face, causing him to snap back into focus. His body is too injured to be on the offensive at this point. It took all that he had to dodge.

"HEY BASTARD, TURN AROUND SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Yurin screamed at the top of her lungs.

Daimao grimaced in irritation, before quickly kicking Goku into the nearest building. As Goku flew, he watched the demon king turn around swiftly.

'Huh…I guess I was more in more pain than I thought. He was just toying with me now…' Goku thought woosily.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Yurin exclaimed.

A blinding light overcame the battlefield. But what overshadowed the ray of light was Daimao's scream of fury. The scream was the last thing Goku heard before drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Goku's eyes immediately opened the moment he felt overwhelming energy overcome him. He jumped up and looked at his body, seeing a purple aura of ki surrounding him.

"Good. You're awake." A feminine voice said with a sigh of relief.

Goku quickly looked up to her. But he couldn't quite place who she was. Actually, he couldn't really think of anything at the moment.

The girl blinked at his lack of response. She knew her power sometimes altered a person's personality, but he seemed guarded, almost as if he was a stray animal.

"Goku?" She asked worriedly.

He blinked at the name, as if a lightbulb went off in his head. But then his face twisted up in confusion once more.

"Goku, we don't have much time. You seem to have gotten a concussion or something, but you still have to beat Piccolo Daimao!" Yurin urged urgently.

Goku's eyes widened, before narrowing down into a glare. Yurin took a step back in caution. The boy looked predatorily, if not downright feral. He snarled with bloodlust. He quickly turned away from her and started running to find his enemy.

'What is going on? My powers have never altered a person that much." She thought in worried confusion.

* * *

Piccolo Daimao's blind rage had simmered into a calm and collected coldness. He would've already won by now if he hadn't let his emotions get in the way of killing the dumb brats. Kami is probably laughing at him right at this moment, enjoying every single moment of his struggle.

Though in retrospect, it isn't nearly as bad as it could be. If the triclops and the girl hadn't have shown up, the boy could've beaten him. And the girl's "solar flare" is a small price to pay for survival.

He felt a strong ki from a distance. Fear overtook him. He couldn't believe how powerful it was. Who was it?

He didn't have the time to think about it much more as it suddenly barreled into his gut. He spit out purple blood as his eyes bulged from the impact. He was punched and kicked around six times before he realized who it was.

The boy from before slammed him into the ground with a fury he had never encountered. He couldn't even block a single punch, nor even react to the attacks in general. Each punch felt like it would leave a bruise that would last a lifetime, regardless of his regenerative abilities. But for some reason, he seemed to be leaving just as many scratches. Cuts deep enough that blood leaked from them.

He was slammed into the ground, while the boy continued to pound him into the dirt. Unable to fight back, he allowed his mind to analyze to the situation. To his shock, he realized he hadn't had the ability to speak during this encounter. He couldn't figure out if it was because he didn't have the oxygen to do so or if it was something else.

He felt the boy's hands grab onto his arm, while the boy's foot planted itself on his chest. His eyes widened in fear, as he realized what the kid was planning. But it was too late to respond to it. His arm was ripped from his shoulder.

Searing pain coursed through his body. His mouth gaped open as his body went into shock. His eyes went to follow where his arm had been, only for the onslaught to continue.

He was going to die. Defenseless.

* * *

Yurin watched in horror. The demon king deserved death, but this was torture.

Her brain racked itself for reasons why this boy was so violent compared to his usual self. She hadn't known him very long, but he seemed to be an overall decent guy. So what gives?

She snapped herself back out of her thoughts to focus on the fight. She saw that Daimao isn't even fighting back anymore (not that she can blame him.)

This is about time for her to release her spell. While she couldn't beat even a severely weakened Daimao, Goku would even without her power now.

She just hopes it will calm him back to his regular self.

* * *

Goku felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. But why was that? He couldn't remember what happened.

Looking down, he sees a bloody Piccolo Daimao staring back at him. His eyes widened in shock. Did he do this?

He got off the demon king slowly. Only then did he realize that his arm was missing. He slowly followed the trail of blood until he saw the green appendage laying in a large puddle. What the hell happened?

"What? You done already?" Piccolo Daimao taunted hoarsely.

Goku looked up in surprise when he realized the man could still move. Despite being a psychopathic monster, he sure was tough. If only he could be a training partner instead of an enemy.

"No way! I'm just getting started!" Goku responded.

Piccolo Daimao's eyes widened in momentary fear. But he calmed down once he realized the kid's ki level was much lower than before. He still had a chance at victory. He began to charge energy into his fingertips.

Goku realized what he was doing. He too began to crouch into position, forming ki into his hands.

"Ka….meee…" Goku started.

Energy formed itself between his hands. He watched as the demon king lifted his sole hand.

"Ha….meee…." Goku continued.

"EXPLOSIVE DEMON WAVE!" Piccolo Daimao shouted.

"HA!" Goku responded.

Their blasts were not as large as they normally were. In fact were about three-fourths the size of Goku's body. But despite both parties being weakened, Piccolo Daimao was much more so. His energy wave was quickly overpowered by Goku, causing the namekian's stomach and upper parts of his legs to be a large hole.

* * *

Piccolo Daimao knew he was dying. But it will not be in vain. If he could just gather enough energy to fly above and spit out an egg, his son could finish Goku for him.

He started flying in the air with as much strength as he could manage. He ignored the kid's shouts of protest as he did so, pushing himself even harder than he did before.

He finally got high enough in the sky to spit out his egg. All of his ambitions, power, and skill will be amplified through this child. His reincarnation will avenge him. He will rule the world.

His son Piano also seemed to still be alive. He will be just as great of an advisor to his reincarnation as he was to him.

'I leave this to you my son.' King Piccolo thought before spitting his egg out while he died.

* * *

Yurin ran over to Goku the moment King Piccolo truly perished. She stopped a few feet away, before hesitantly walking over to him.

"Hi lady!" Goku exclaimed cheerfully.

Yurin let out a sigh of relief, "Hi Goku."

"What happened?" Goku asked groggily.

Yurin blinked in surprise. This was definitely an odd response to her magic. He was more violent and he doesn't even remember being violent?

She opened her mouth to respond, but quickly decided that maybe describing to him what happened isn't in his best interests. Or really anyone's interests.

"You won. Your head must've got hit pretty hard if you can't remember." She responded.

Goku made an 'oh' expression before putting his hands behind his head and grinning. She grinned back in response.

"Let's go tell Tien that you beat him. Alright?" She asked gently.

"Alright!" Goku responded.

As the two began walking away, Goku kept trying to piece together what happened. He was pretty sure at one point Piccolo was going to kill him, so what happened here?

Also, what is a kakorott?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi everyone! Next chapter should finish up the King Piccolo saga, before heading into the Piccolo Junior saga. It should also have powerlevels for the King Piccolo saga as well.

Please review, as I would love some constructive criticism and some feedback. I personally like this chapter better than my first one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yurin's POV:**

Tien had been unconscious by the time she and Goku had shown up. Goku had claimed to be able to go get some type of "magical bean" that is able to "heal them all up in no time." Before she could even question how that makes sense in the slightest, he had called for his Nimbus and was gone in just seconds.

'This is who saved the world. A monkey-tailed kid with the attention span of a gnat, a flying cloud, and supposedly, magical beans. Okay. Okay.' She thought with a sweat-drop.

Her face once again became serious. The Nimbus. It is only supposed to be ridden by pure-hearted individuals. But from what she saw earlier, he's anything but that. Her magic drew out so much darkness from within him, more than even her fellow Crane Students can unleash. Then how is he able to ride it?

She was cut off of her musings when she heard movement from Tien. She quickly rushed to his side to check on him.

"How are you?" She asked worriedly.

Instead of answering, Tien tried to push himself up in a sitting position. Dizziness seemed to overcome him as his eyes began to roll. She slowly pushed him back down on his back.

"I'll take that as not well." She stated sarcastically.

Tien smirked a bit before going back to his stern seriousness and asked, "Did he win?"

She smiled a bit at that. He rarely allowed himself a moment to rest. He's all business even when he's just trying to stay conscious.

"Goku won," She replied cautiously. "But he had an unusual response to my magic."

Tien raised an eyebrow. "Unusual how?"

"He was like an entirely different person. Violent, brutal. Almost like he was trying to torture Piccolo, not kill him." She replied.

Tien was taken aback from this. Everything he had grown to know about her magic didn't cause this.

"He also didn't remember what happened after the spell wore off." She added.

Tien's eyes furrowed with confusion. "Tell me everything."

She described everything that had happened after she went to aid Goku. She was able to describe it all in great detail. Goku's actions were entirely irregular, and even unsettling. After she was finished talking, Tien sighed in contemplation.

"So to sum it up, Goku became feral, Piccolo died, his bird-like son has disappeared, and now Goku is riding a cloud to get magical beans." Tien stated, almost as if it's a question.

She choked back a giggle. Tien was unintentionally funny at times.

"Pretty much." She replied.

The two were quiet after this. Despite the threat of Piccolo Daimao being over, there was still a lot to contemplate.

* * *

Up on the Lookout, Goku had just had his confrontation with Kami. However, once he gave Kami a chance, the Guardian explained everything for him. Including that he can bring Shenron back.

"Woah really?! You can bring Shenron back?!" Goku questioned excitably.

Kami chuckled at his enthusiasm. The boy sure was intriguing.

"Yes, but on two conditions." Kami replied.

Goku looked up at him quizzically. "What is it?"

"First, you must stay here and train with me," Kami started, causing Goku to grin from ear to ear. "But you must not allow Yurin to unleash your inner power anymore."

Kami's voice became grave during the second part of his proposal. Goku looked up at him solemnly. Kami gave the boy a few moments to mull the proposition over.

"Okay!" Goku finally answered cheerfully.

Kami suppressed the urge to blink in surprise. The boy didn't seem to care at all about the motivations of either condition.

"I am very glad to hear that Goku, but I must ask, why?" Kami responded.

"Well I wannabe trained by you anyway," Goku started. "I also didn't like what the power-up did to me. It made me not remember the fight! And I think I hurt the guy too badly. And I want to beat people with my own power, not with someone else's."

Kami smiled warmly. Despite being a teenager, Goku felt more like a preteen. He was a little hesitant at contacting the child at first, seeing how violent he became against his other half. However, he can now sense how pure the boy is. Perhaps his violent nature was set off in a way similar to how he interacts with a full moon?

"Then our deal is done," Kami said warmly, before turning to Mr. Popo. "Mister Popo, please assist me in recreating Shenron."

"Of course Kami." Mr. Popo replied.

Goku watched as the two walked back into the lookout to get things started with a large grin on his face. His friends are going to be brought back to life AND he gets to train under someone even stronger than Piccolo! This is gonna be great!

* * *

Yamcha was limping around Capsule Corp, deep in thought. Despite all of his training, he was useless against Tambourine. He was lucky to have made it out alive. Yet again, Goku had to come in and save the day.

He grimaced when he felt a sharp pain in his leg. He should cut himself a bit of slack. His leg is still broken from his fight with Tien after all.

"Hey Yamcha!" A feminine voice greeted.

Yamcha's whole body jumped. He really ought to be paying more attention to his surroundings.

He turned to see who it was. His body immediately went into fight or flight. It was Tights, Bulma's beautiful sister. Fighting enemies many times stronger than him is something he can feasibly handle. Girls still terrify the hell out of him.

"H-h-hi-I Ti-ghts." Yamcha stammered out embarrassingly.

Tights smiled at his antics. "Looking for Bulma?"

Yamcha nervously nodded head while saying something that sounded like a mix of "uhuh" and "yes." This caused Tights to giggle a little bit.

"She's in her room," She smiled with a knowing look. "But I would recommend texting her first. Don't wanna just barge in there."

Yamcha blushed harder and nodded profusely. He quickly pulled out his phone to text Bulma he was here. He waited a few awkward moments before a text popped up.

 _Yamcha, I think it's time. I've waited long enough. ;)_

Yamcha gaped like a fish. He was blushing so much he felt like he could faint.

"I wouldn't keep her waiting." Tights commented with amusement.

Yamcha looked up sharply towards her, before running full speed to her room. This caused Tights to laugh hysterically.

'Ah, young love. Oh great, I sound like mom.' She thought with a chuckle.

* * *

Tien and Yurin had been waiting in silence for a while. There was a lot to contemplate and honestly, Tien was barely holding himself conscious at this point.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted cheerfully, as he hopped off his Nimbus.

Both Crane Students jumped slightly. They were in such deep thought that they didn't notice him.

'Tien has an excuse. He has a concussion. I should not have been so inattentive.' Yurin inwardly chided herself.

"Hey." Both Crane Students responded back, with much less enthusiasm.

"Tien," Goku started, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bag. He opened it and threw a Senzu bean towards him, which Tien caught. "Eat it. It'll help!"

Tien eyed the small bean with skepticism, before reluctantly eating it. Tien and Yurin's eyes both widen in surprise when his wounds disappeared. Tien looked at himself in wonder.

"Thanks…" Tien said as he tried to grasp how that happened.

"Welcome! Anyway, I gotta go tell Bulma the dragonballs are back. I gotta hurry cuz Kami wants to train me," Goku explained cheerfully as he hopped back on his cloud.

Tien's eyes widened as Goku began to fly away. He quickly followed suit and flew as quickly as he could to catch up. Yurin on the other hand stood there gaping after them.

"Kami….as in god?!" Yurin exclaimed before flying after them.

By the time she caught up, Goku and Tien were already talking. Goku was cut off from talking by Tien motioning to Yurin.

"Start from the bottom. That way Yurin can hear it too." Tien stated calmly.

Goku pouted a bit. He didn't seem to like having to explain himself in the first place, let alone get forced to restart.

"Oh alright….but who is Yurin?" Goku asked with a confused face.

Yurin twitched. Then she twitched again. Finally, she let out a long sigh of restraint.

'He's getting on her last nerve…But she does seem to be able to hold it in here.' Tien thought with slight amusement.

"I'm Yurin. The one that has helped you throughout this whole Piccolo ordeal." She said with forced calmness.

Goku's eyebrow raised in confusion. This is a puzzle.

'On one hand, Grandpa always told me I should try to remember names, especially girls. On the other hand, her name is REALLY strange. Especially due to what Master Roshi showed him…Oh well! I'll just ask her!' Goku thought.

"From what Master Roshi showed me about yuri, does this mean you're named after it?" Goku asked innocently.

Tien paled slightly, before going back to his stoic self. He glanced at Yurin with inward nervousness.

She on the other hand just stared with widened eyes. She blinked like three times in a row. Then she glowered.

"DODON RAY!" Yurin screamed as she fired the beam.

"WAH" Goku exclaimed as he got his nimbus to duck just in time. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

"FOR BEING A PERVERT!" She screamed back.

Goku looked confused. That's what Bulma calls his Master after all.

"What's a pervert?" Goku asked.

Both Crane Students blinked in confusion. They looked at each other before she sighed.

"Nevermind. Just tell us what you learned." She said with a sigh of defeat.

Goku explained that everything as they flew towards Capsule Corporation. Tien and Yurin both looked at Goku dumbfounded by this knowledge. He's literally training with god. However, Tien quickly gained a small smile.

"This means our masters and our friends will come back to life soon." Tien stated with suppressed happiness.

"Yup! So I gotta go now!" Goku exclaimed happily, as he flew off.

Yurin just kept blinking after Goku went away. She turned to Tien and said, "Okay, this all feels like a fever dream."

Tien chuckled a bit. He nodded in agreement.

"So Goku is….interesting," She started as she tried to find the words. "But man is he strong."

Tien nodded. She hadn't realized how much stronger he actually became.

"Just a few days ago, we were equals. Now, I can't even hold a candle to him." Tien stated with a tinge of jealously.

Yurin gaped in shock (she seems to be doing that a lot lately). But no one can really blame her. A week ago, people would've said her life was unordinary, but this is on another tier.

"He's gotten that strong in just a few days?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes. But we'll catch up." Tien responded with a smile.

"How so?" She asked with surprise.

"I'll show you. But first we need Chiaotzu back." Tien responded, as they flew towards Capsule Corporation as well.

* * *

Tien and Yurin dropped onto the Capsule Corporation lawn shortly after Goku began to leave. Bulma was standing there, alongside Yamcha (who still looked a bit red), Tights, and Puar.

"We came to help." Tien stated.

"Good. You can go to this location." She said as she pointed to a spot on the dragon radar.

Tien nodded. Yamcha walked over to the two of them.

"Hi-i. We need all of the help we can get." Yamcha said, only with a slight stammer due to the 'confidence boost' Bulma gave him earlier.

The two boys began to talk (well mostly just Yamcha), but it still surprised Yurin. Besides herself and Chiaotzu, Tien doesn't really get along with people. But this Yamcha fellow seems to be able to hold a conversation with him. It made her smile a bit.

"Once Chiaotzu and…." Tien trailed off as he tried to remember the young monk's name.

"Krillin." Yamcha answered.

"Krillin gets revived, would you two want to train with us three?" Tien offered.

"Hell yeah! Can't let Goku get even more ahead of us right?" Yamcha replied with surprising confidence.

"Right." Tien replied with a smirk of his own.

"If we're going to be training together, you ought to know my name," Yurin stated with a smirk. "My name's Yurin."

And just like that Yamcha's confidence was gone. He shakenly nodded and said, "M-y-y na-me's Yam-cha."

Yurin and Tien looked at him in confusion. Puar floated up towards them.

"Don't mind him, he's just afraid of girls. That's all." Puar informed with a smile.

Both Tien and Yurin were surprised by this. With Yamcha's handsome looks and all, you would think he could talk to any girl with confidence. Before either of them could comment on this, Bulma stomped over to them and grabbed Yamcha by the ear.

"No Puar, he is afraid of girls that he finds PRETTY." Bulma stated through clenched teeth, as she tugged at his ear harder.

Yamcha recoiled as he tried to come up with a retort, a defense on his part of any kind. But all he could stammer out is, "Um-mm, I'm mo-st sca-red of yo-ou?"

They all kind of blinked at this exchange. Everyone in the vicinity waited for her reaction, as if she was a ticking time bomb. Instead of blowing up, she started giggling with a little blush on her face. Tights walked up to them with a smile of her own.

"That was cute. Nice save Yamcha." The older sister said.

"Yes! If you're most scared of me, it means you find me the prettiest!" Bulma exclaimed triumphantly, as she hugged onto him.

'I…I don't think that's what that means.' Yurin thought with a sweat-drop.

As Bulma hugged Yamcha, he gave a 'thumbs up' signal to let them know he will live another day. This caused Yurin to giggle a bit.

"Don't you guys have dragon balls to find?" Tights asked with a smile.

They all froze. Quickly they began to discuss who goes where, who gets what, and the plan in general. Tights just watched with amusement as everyone darted off to do their thing.

'These people make Jaco seem normal.' Tights thought with a small chuckle.

* * *

He found him. His little brother. The last of their family with the ability to take down those blasted humans.

The little namekian looked up warily at the birdlike, dinosaur-like creature. However, the older of the two just smiled.

"Hello little Piccolo. My name is Piano, son of our father." He greeted warmly. "Can you recognize me?"

The little namekian's eyes widened in recollection. He smirked as he crawled towards his older brother.

'Impressive little one. Not even a few hours old and he's already crawling…and he wasn't even made in the demonic way. He'll be stronger than anyone else in our family.' Piano thought with a smile.

"Ar….are we…the only…left?" Piccolo barely choked out.

Piano smiled with a twinkle in his eye. "Yes….for now."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I hope everyone had a great new year! Sorry the chapter is a bit on the shorter side. Everything else I had planned would have rushed this chapter much more than it had to be. I'm struggling with pacing anyway, so if I can prevent problems, I will.

I know I do not have a lot of reviews, favorites, alerts, etc, but I appreciate everyone who has contributed in some way. Honestly, I appreciate anyone who has even taken the time to read to this point.

I believe my writing has improved tremendously over the years, but it's still not at the level I would like. This is why I decided to take up fanfiction again. I'm in college now and I need to improve my writing or I will struggle much more than I honestly should.

About the story itself, it hasn't diverged a lot from canon yet. Only major difference was that Shen and Yurin were involved, Piano isn't dead, and Tien defeated Drum instead of Goku.

Also, I left out the whole Goku talking to Korin and learning about the lookout because frankly, it would be near identical to canon. It would just feel like filler to you guys.

Some of you seem interested in couples in this story. I have certain ideas for a lot of different characters, none of which I will spoil. The only thing I will tell you is that Yamcha and Bulma are not a long term couple here. I'm just trying to stick to canon, and decided that they should have a sweet little moment or two. I like both characters, just not together in Z. Their couple is a sweet little romance, but it's the kind highschoolers have. They were perfect for each other THEN, but they both matured into different people by Z. I want to showcase that change the more the story goes along.

Enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoyed the first saga!

P.s. How did you like the Goku and Yurin gag scene? I can't tell if it's just like Dragonball or if it's just cringy.

 **Power levels for the King Piccolo Saga (Only the Z-fighters and characters important in this story):**

Kami: 300

Mister Popo: 280

Goku: 260  
Yurin's power: 290

King Piccolo: 220  
Youth: 260

Drum: 210

Tien: 180  
Yurin's power: 210

Master Roshi: 126  
Buff: 168

Master Shen: 130

Yamcha: 120

Krillin: 120

Chiaotzu: 80  
Psychic Equivalent: 120

Yurin: 100


	4. Chapter 4

Finding the dragon balls was pretty easy for the most part. It had only taken them a couple of weeks to do so. They accomplished this by splitting up into teams of three. Bulma and Tights found two, Tien and Yurin found three, and Yamcha and Puar found two as well. The only difficult part was for the latter team, who had to go into a strip joint to get one. A fear of girls (along with a healthy dose of pure terror of Bulma) and the typical shyness of a young adult caused the young duo tremendous difficulty.

Fortunately for everyone involved, they eventually obtained the dragon ball (though Bulma is giving Yamcha the silent treatment). Now all seven lie at their feet on the Capsule Corporation Lawn.

Tights glanced around. "So uh, what do we do now?"

Tien and Yurin glanced at their friends as well. They never did anything like this before either.

Yamcha smiled confidently. "All we have to d-"

"ARISE ETERNAL DRAGON." Bulma summoned, cutting off her boyfriend angrily.

To the newbies' surprise, dark clouds started to gather in the sky. The dragon balls began to pulsate with golden energy. Their eyes reflected the light as they watched in wonder. Suddenly, an even more vibrant flash of light was released from the dragon balls. The magnificent Shenron has finally materialized.

"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON. WHAT IS YOUR WISH?" The beast's voice boomed.

They all flinched a bit at this. Even if they knew the dragon wouldn't hurt them, he was still very intimidating.

"We wish that everyone who was killed by Piccolo Daimao to be brought back to life!" Bulma finally called out.

Everyone was silent for a moment. Though the wait was only for a few seconds, it felt like time was slowing down due to their impatience.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED." Shenron's voice finally boomed.

Mere moments after granting their wish, the dragon disappeared in a flash of light. Shortly after, the clouds dispersed the dragon balls floated to the sky before scattering across the sky. They each looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"We have to go find everyone now! I'll find Krillin." Yamcha stated happily.

Puar floated around him happily. "I'm going too!"

Yamcha smiled warmly. "Of course."

Tien looked at Yurin. "I'll go find Chiaotzu and Master Roshi since they're closer together."

Yurin nodded. "And I will find Master Shen."

Tien shook his head in response. "I need to talk to him too. Come with me and we will find him afterwards."

Yurin reluctantly nodded. "Alright."

Bulma smiled confidently. "Sounds like everyone has a good plan. Make sure to let us know when you find them on the cellphones I gave you guys."

"We will!" Yamcha responded.

"Get bent." Bulma stated with a glare.

Yamcha sweat-dropped, causing everyone to laugh. Even with their friends being revived, Yamcha is still in trouble.

"Hey Puar," Yamcha called capturing the small animal's attention. "Turn into an airplane so we can go."

The small animal smiled happily. "Okay!"

With a poof of smoke, Puar turned into a small one person plane. Yamcha hopped in it and waved to everyone goodbye. With a final "see ya!", the two were off to find their little buddy.

Tien and Yurin looked at each other. Neither of them had enough ki left to fly. It would seem the two had to walk.

They began walking that direction until they heard Bulma exclaim "wait!". The two of them waited for her to rush up, with her sister at her side.

"Here," Bulma pulled out a capsule and handed it to them. "Take this."

The two of them were surprised. Tien clicked the button on the capsule and dropped it on the ground, only for a plane to pop out of it. The two crane students blinked in surprise.

"You're letting us borrow a plane?!" Yurin asked in surprise.

"No," Bulma smiled. "I'm giving you a plane."

Both of their eyes widened. Before they could protest, she cut them off.

"I have plenty," She said with a nonchalant shrug. "Besides, I built that when I was ten."

Yurin gaped. 'She built an airplane when she was just ten years old?! I was struggling with multiplication at that age!'

Tights cut in before any other protests could be made. "You better just accept it. No one can out-stubborn my sister. Trust me. I tried."

Bulma smirked a bit proudly at that comment. The older Brief's sister just rolled her eyes in mock-exasperation.

Tien had a small smile. "Thank you."

Yurin on the other hand had a large smile. "Thank you!"

"Welcome." Bulma replied with a grin.

As the two Brief sisters turned to walk into their house, Yurin called out, "Wait!". The two girls turned around.

"Do you wanna come with us? I know Roshi is your friend and all." Yurin asked.

The two girls looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure."

Yurin smiled a bit. While she loved training with the guys at the Crane Dojo, she didn't really have any girls to talk to. Her "feminine" time is mostly kept under wraps in that case.

Tien didn't quite understand why she invited them, but he could see it made her happy. Besides, he wasn't a hundred percent sure how to fly the thing. Maybe Bulma could show them how.

"Alright, let's get going!" Bulma exclaimed with excitement.

The four of them walked into the plane. After a few moments of explaining the controls by Bulma, Tien started to slowly apply some pressure to the gas. They floated above the Capsule Corporation lawn, before slowly flying away.

* * *

Goku could not believe how powerful Mister Popo was. He was unable to even land a hit on the man, and he had been training with this guy for weeks! It made him even more excited to eventually train with Kami.

Goku lunged at the genie once again, only for the genie to simply sidestep his attack. this caused Goku to roll onto the ground momentarily.

"You really are strong…" Goku complimented with exhaustion.

"I'm not much stronger than you Goku." Mister Popo informed him.

Goku's eyes widened. "Then how are you beating me?"

"I'm a little bit stronger than you, yes. But what I really have over you is skill." Mister Popo informed him.

Goku went over their exchanges in his head. He was right. Every attack the Genie landed on him hurt, but it wasn't overwhelming. But he hasn't been able to land an attack in response.

"Wow…who would've thought you were more skilled than Piccolo!" Goku complimented.

"No, Daimao is more skilled than me. He is Kami's other half after all." Mister Popo took a more relaxed stance. "He's just more violent and arrogant, causing him to neglect using his skill as much as just trying to torture."

"Huh….so I haven't surpassed him all the way yet…" Goku thought aloud. "I guess I gotta work ev'n harder!"

Mister Popo smiled at that. 'Yes Goku, you will. Especially since his son is getting stronger by the day, and seems to lack the same arrogance as his father.'

* * *

Yamcha and Puar arrived at the place where Krillin died. Yamcha hopped out of the plane, while said plane turned back into a fluffy little animal. They both looked around.

"We gotta find the little guy. He's probably unnerved from being brought back to life randomly and then not being able to find us." Yamcha thought aloud.

"Yeah! Where should we look though?" Puar asked bubbly.

"AHHHH." A woman in the distance screamed.

"AHHH!" A teenage boy screamed in response, almost at the exact same pitch.

Puar and Yamcha looked at each other. Was that Krillin's voice?

"Zo-zo-zombie!" The woman screamed in terror.

"I'm not a zombie mis-" Krillin was cut off as he was sprayed in the eyes with pepper spray. "AHHHHH!"

"Yup….That's Krillin." Yamcha said with a sweat-drop.

"…..I'll turn into a napkin. Maybe that'll help get pepper spray out of his eyes?" Puar asked more than stated.

Yamcha shrugged. "I don't know if that'll work. Luckily Master Roshi is being revived, so we can just ask him."

Puar snorted a bit. "The old pervert is probably immune to that by now."

Yamcha laughed. "You're probably right."

"KILL THE ZOMBIE!" A male voice screamed, as a shotgun sounded off in the distance.

"I'M NOT A ZOMBIEEEE!" The teenage monk wailed.

Yamcha and Puar sighed in exasperation. This will be difficult, but at least it wasn't "terrified of girls and having to go into a strip joint" difficult. The two began making their way to help Krillin.

* * *

While Tien's driving wasn't perfect yet, he seemed to have gotten the hang of it after a while. This made Bulma be able to sit back and chat with Yurin and Tights.

"So, you excited to have Chiaotzu back?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah," Yurin said with hesitation. "But I'm kind of worried how Master Shen will respond to me training with them instead of him."

Bulma sighed a bit. "He is a bit of an asshole, if I say so myself."

Yurin's eyes flared for a moment, before simmering down. "Yeah…You're honestly not wrong. But he took me in when I had no one so…"

Bulma's eyes softened. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

Yurin shrugged. "You're right though."

Bulma looked over to Tights for some help. Her older sister has always been the more sympathetic one.

"I'm sure he will come around." Tights said, before looking back at her laptop.

Bulma felt immediate relief when Yurin nodded appreciatively. The trio began to talk about other things, slowly easing the awkward tension. The only problem was that the three of them didn't have very much in common. However, Tights asked them to detail some of their adventures for a sci-fi novel, which both of the other girls had plenty of. Before long, the trio were talking happily as if they had known each other for years.

* * *

Yamcha, Krillin, and Puar had finally escaped from the group of "zombie slayers", as they began to call themselves. With a collective sigh, the three plopped down on the ground.

"That," Yamcha panted. "Was unnecessary."

Krillin swallowed. "Tell me about it."

The poor shapeshifter was snuggled into Yamcha's neck. It timidly asked. "Is it safe now?"

"Yeah Puar, it's safe." Yamcha responded gently.

The little cat timidly let go and plopped down in his lap. Krillin and Yamcha smiled a bit at it.

"Ya know, you would be good with kids." Krillin commented randomly.

"Of course I would. I have to deal with you and Goku." Yamcha replied with a smirk.

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Douche."

The two of them laughed a bit as they regained their breath. They began talking about everything that happened to them in the last few weeks. Krillin talked about the afterlife, and Yamcha talked about everything that happened after he died.

"Speaking of which…" Yamcha turned to him. "Tien wants us to train with him once we get back to Capsule Corporation. He says he has some idea on how to keep up with Goku."

Krillin snorted. "I'm in, but I haven't been able to keep up in years."

Yamcha laughed. "Hey now, I wasn't even his equal when I met him. At least you were equal with him once."

"Yeah, I was equal for about a day. Yay me." Krillin responded sarcastically.

"Still better than me. The little bastard was hungry and that was the only reason I won."

"At least you won. I never even got close!"

The two of them joked about it more for a few minutes. Despite knowing they won't catch up to him, they also do not want to be irrelevant. The more they talked about it though, the more determined they got.

"Let's go now. Goku is probably training right now." Krillin said.

"Alright! Puar-" Yamcha stopped mid-sentence when he realized the small cat had fallen asleep in his lap, using his leg as a pillow. His eyes softened. "Let's wait a little while, okay?"

Krillin nodded with a small smile. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

The Capsule Corp plane finally arrived where the deaths of their close allies occurred. The plane descended onto the grass. The door opened up once it came to a full stop. The group walked out of the plane a few moments later.

"I have to warn you," Bulma looked at both of her female companions. "Roshi is an extreme pervert."

Yurin scowled. "I know. Goku thought my name came from 'Yuri' because Master Roshi made him watch…videos."

Bulma sighed in exasperation. "The poor kid probably had no idea what he was looking at either."

This caused Yurin to chuckle. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"I do enjoy a good yuri fanfiction. Though I'd prefer if it wasn't fetishized." Tights raised an eyebrow. "This Goku guy you keep mentioning sounds very odd for a boy his age."

"Oh yeah, most definitely." Yurin replied.

"He's even weird for our friend group," Bulma exclaimed. "And that includes an near-immortal old man, a few talking animals, a guy without a nose, and a guy with three eyes!"

Tien twitched in mild offense, but otherwise began looking for Chiaotzu. He had had enough of hearing them three talk the whole ride there.

'Chiaotzu, where are you?' Tien telepathically called.

'Tien? Is that really you?' Chiaotzu's startled voice replied.

'Yes. I'm at your grave site.'

'I'll be right there!'

Tien only had to wait a few moments for Chiaotzu to appear. The little guy flew directly at Tien and hugged him. Tien smiled a bit as he patted his friend on the back. After a few seconds, the two of them released each other.

"Otherworld is weird. I was a ghost." Chiaotzu randomly said.

"A ghost? Was it fun?" Tien asked, humoring his childlike friend.

"Nope. I was literally a cloud with no body." Chiaotzu crossed his arms a bit. "It sucked."

This caused Tien to chuckle. It was like his friend never died in the first place.

As the two began to talk, they heard footsteps coming their way. They both turned to see the three girls. Chiaotzu flew to Yurin and pulled her into a hug.

Normally, hugs would embarrass her greatly. However, she missed him too, so she hugged him back. After a few more moments, the two of them let go.

"Hi Yurin!" Chiaotzu finally greeted.

Yurin smiled down at her friend. "Hello Chiaotzu."

"Ya know we're here too ya know. " Bulma teased as she crossed her arms.

Chiaotzu blushed and awkwardly bowed. "Sorry! Hi!"

Everyone laughed at that, causing the poor little guy to blush harder. Tien patted his friend on the shoulder as he pouted.

"I'm glad you're here, " Bulma looked around curiously. "But where's Roshi?"

"Hehehe, miss me baby?" Roshi asked lecherously, as his eyes trailed her body.

Bulma twitched in irritably before kicking him in the face. "PERVERT!"

This caused various different responses in the rest of them. Tien just stared, Yurin scowled at the old man, Chiaotzu stared blankly at him, and Tights just smiled in amusement.

"That was mean…" Roshi complained, as he got up. He turned to Yurin and his eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

Yurin flinched at the difference in attitude. He was like an entirely different person when he tries to be.

"My name is Yurin. I helped against Piccolo." She responded.

Roshi nodded slowly. "That reminds me. What happened?"

"We'll explain it to you on the plain. We have another stop to make." Tien replied.

Roshi's eyebrow raised before shrugging. He glanced at the girls again and started giggling like a school girl.

"REALLY? AGAIN?" Bulma screeched.

'This is my master's rival…This may be the weirdest thing yet.' Yurin thought with a sweat-drop.

* * *

The group was now flying towards "King Furry's Castle", close to where the crane Hermit died. Bulma decided to drive, so the crane students could inform Roshi of everything that had happened since his death. After explaining, Roshi sat down on his chair, looking exhausted. He looked deep in thought, so the rest of them decided to let him come to terms with everything that had happened.

"I can't believe he did that." Master Roshi said, finally breaking the silence.

"Who?" Tien asked.

"Shen….He died honorably."

"…..Yeah."

They all sat in silent meditation. The events of the past few weeks seemed to have finally hit them all full force.

"ETA: two minutes." Bulma finally said over the telecom.

Nervousness racked the four martial artists, but for different reasons. The Crane Students were afraid of Shen's reaction to their plan to train with Yamcha and Krillin.

But Roshi was nervous because his ex-best friend turned bitter rival has proven he isn't entirely evil. This changed everything about their relationship, yet it changed nothing. Shen was still the cold-blooded assassin who intended on killing everyone he cared about, but he isn't pure evil anymore. And that was hard getting used to.

Despite still believing his rival was evil, he isn't without hope. And even if he is, he still deserves his respect for what he had done.

Before long, they finally arrived at the scene of the attack. They all searched for about an hour, but to no avail. Master Shen was nowhere to be found.

A weird mix of relief and disappointment overcame the martial artists. On one hand, they won't have to deal with any confrontation. On the other hand, their chances for closure was postponed until another day.

"We should go." Tights finally said.

They all looked at each other. With a heavy sigh, Tien nodded. Everyone began to slowly walk into the plane with mild dejection.

Little did they know, an older man was watching them with a frown on his face. He watched the aircraft fly off into night sky.

'You made your choice. You ALL made your choice.' Shen thought, in partial anger.

But what he really felt was betrayal. He slowly walked away with a stony frown on his face.

He walked alone. Again.

* * *

The airplane finally landed on the Capsule Corporation lawn. When the door finally opened, the group walked out onto the lawn. Yamcha, Puar, and Krillin waved at them while they did so.

"Hey!" Yamcha greeted.

"Hey guys!" Krillin greeted with a grin.

"Hi everyone!" Puar exclaimed in excitement.

They all greeted them, besides Bulma who only greeted Krillin and Puar. This caused Yamcha to sweat-drop.

"Oh come on. You're still mad at me?" Yamcha complained in exasperation.

"Damn right I am." Bulma responded with her arms crossed.

'Dammit.' Yamcha thought with a groan.

Everyone who wasn't dead less than twenty-four hours ago glanced at each other in confusion. Everyone else just chuckled.

"We should probably get going." Tien stated suddenly.

Krillin's eyes widened. "I know we're all going to train and all, but can't we at least sleep first? I just got revived."

Tien reluctantly nodded (to the relief of his soon to be training partners). "But we need to find a hotel or something then."

"No need. You can all just sleep here and go train tomorrow." Bulma cut in with a smile.

Tien was about to interject, but Chiaotzu cut him off. "Sounds great. Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Bulma said with a wink.

"Ohohoho can I sleep with you?" Roshi purred lecherously.

"You can sleep on the lawn." She replied with a deadpan.

After a few minutes of talking, they decided to go inside and go straight to bed. They were even more exhausted than they realized. They needed all of the rest they could get, because soon they will be training fiercely to catch up to Goku.

* * *

Piano sat while he watched his younger brother train. The young demon had already caught up to his late father in power. It was remarkable really.

His little brother will be able to get revenge on that blasted child. But even if Piccolo is unable to win, his backup plan will ensure their victory.

Unfortunately, he needs the dragon balls to accomplish this, and the earthlings have already used them this year. Oh well, he still has next year.

* * *

 **Author's note;**

This was about ten pages long. I've definitely made longer chapters than I used to on this account. Oh well.

By the way, how is the pacing in this story? I always seemed to struggle with pacing the most. I would like honest feedback on that, okay?

Next chapter should detail the whole "training arc" before the 23rd tournament. Then we'll be in the Piccolo Junior saga, which I'm excited about.

Puar is often being debated on whether or not it is a girl or a boy. I personally do not know what it is, so I'm just ignoring its gender entirely.

Oh, and yes King Piccolo & Piccolo have similar skill levels at this time. Just Piccolo is the smarter fighter, as he doesn't let torture get in the way of his fights. Imagine King Piccolo's skill is directly below Kami's, while Piccolo's at the 23rd Tournament is directly above Kami's.

Finally, while I need help getting everyone into character, I must point out Chiaotzu is really hard. In the show, he was a mix of a child and his age, so that is what I'm trying to go for.

Don't forget to fave, alert, and review!


	5. Chapter 5

The five human martial artists were on their way to Korin's tower. Tien was currently in the driver's seat, with Chiaotzu helping with navigation. The remaining three were in the back chatting. Or trying to. A fear of girls from Yamcha and Krillin's general inexperience with girls made it much more difficult.

"So-o…Wh-at d-o you like to-o do?" Yamcha stammered embarrassingly.

"Train. What about you?" Yurin replied awkwardly.

"Same." He responded lamely.

'Okay, this is embarrassing for both of us. I need to spark up this conversation. Otherwise training with her for months will be awkward at every point.' Krillin inwardly panicked.

"ITrainToo!" Krillin yelped out, much too quickly and loudly.

Yurin and Yamcha blinked at the younger boy. This caused the boy to blush slightly.

'Crap.' He inwardly cringed.

"That's….good." Yurin replied lamely.

A momentary awkward silence fell upon them. They all were inwardly berating themselves for their inability to keep a conversation.

'Come on man. She's just ONE girl. You taught yourself to talk to Bulma, you can talk to a girl you're not even interested in. You are the only one on this ship with the ability to actually interact with normal people. You have people skills. The next few years rely on you. You can do it.' Yamcha inwardly encouraged himself.

"So-o, uh…What kind of training do you think we will do?" Yamcha finally asked.

Yurin's eyes lit up. 'This is something I can actually talk about!'

"I expect it to be very rigorous." She replied with a smile.

'It's working!' Yamcha inwardly cheered.

"Yeah, probably," Yamcha folded his arms against his chest confidently. "But we're going to be extremely strong because of it!"

"We are!" Yurin turned to Krillin. "What do you think?"

Krillin caught on that she was inviting him into the conversation. He smiled appreciatively at the older teen.

"It is going to be difficult, but worth it if Goku is anything to go by." Krillin responded.

Yurin raised an eyebrow. "Give me a comparison from before his training to after it."

"He went from being demolished by someone named Tao, to defeating him pretty handily." Krillin paused at her expression. "What?"

"Tao...as in mercenary Tao?" She questioned in awe.

Both of the boys blinked and mutually responded, "Yeah?"

Yurin stared at her lap in shock. The two boys looked at each other in worry.

"Do you know him?" Yamcha asked cautiously.

Yurin nodded slowly. "He's my master's brother," She let out a sigh. "He's even stronger than him."

Both boys gaped. Yamcha ran his fingers in his hair with some exasperation, while Krillin just face-palmed.

"Goku beat someone stronger than our masters," Krillin lied back in his chair. "Three years ago."

"We're even weaker than he was then, let alone now." Yamcha complained with mild irritation.

Yurin nodded. The three sat in quiet concentration, contemplating how far the gap between them and their monkey tailed friend is. Suddenly, Yurin's eyes flared in determination.

"We just have to work even harder than we were before!" She declared.

The two boys looked at her in surprise, before grinning. They both mutually exclaimed, "Yeah!"

"And I won't let you two slack off at all!" Yurin added.

The two boys paled a bit. That comment felt more ominous, as if it was foreshadowing something.

'But…I slack off all of the time!' Yamcha thought with slight panic.

'Is that something I should be worried about?...Eh, I'm probably just overthinking.' Krillin thought to himself.

* * *

Goku kept coming at the Mister Popo with everything he had, but the genie continued to be too allusive for the boy. Every punch would miss by mere centimeters, but the genie would land a punch about once every three attacks.

It was both exciting and frustrating for the young saiyan. He knew that his power was a little bit weaker than his opponent's, and his skill was at least a tier below it, but he shouldn't be THIS far behind. Otherwise, how could Daimao have even had a problem with him if he was more skilled than Mister Popo?

Mister Popo watched as the boy's focus began to wander. Goku may be a natural genius when it comes to martial arts, but his emotions and his concentration is easily read.

Goku threw another punch, only for genie to grab it. Goku looked up at Mister Popo curiously.

"What is on your mind?" Mister Popo asked suddenly.

Goku's eyes widened in surprise. "What d' ya mean?"

"You seem to not be concentrating."

Goku sat down with a sigh. "Just been comparing our spar with my fight with Piccolo. It doesn't make sense."

Mister Popo smiled a bit, before going stoic again. 'Is he catching on?'

"Hm?" The genie asked.

"Well, if Piccolo was more skilled than you, I shouldn't have even had a chance against him," Goku's face scrunched up in concentration. "But I did. So why can't I hit you?"

Mister Popo smiled. "Goku, how has our exchanges happened?"

Goku blinked curiously. "I try an' hit you an' you dodge."

"Okay, what about when I'm on the offense?"

"I land sometimes." The young saiyan answered.

"Were you trying to kill Piccolo?" Mister Popo asked.

The boy slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"You're subconsciously holding back against me, unlike how you did with Piccolo." The genie smiled wisely down at the boy. "Do not hold back, but try not to seriously harm me either. It's something everyone must learn."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. He quickly went through his fights against Tao, Tambourine, and Piccolo, and compared them to his fights with Krillin, Nam, and Mister Popo. It clicked in his mind.

"So…I need to find the perfect balance between fightin' to kill and holdin' back?" Goku thought aloud.

"Yes."

The boy grinned. "Alright! I can do that!"

The boy lunged with incredible speed, causing Mister Popo's eyes to widen slightly. The genie hastily dodged the first few punches, watching the boy's expression as he consciously put effort into figuring out the balance.

Each of Goku's punches were different when it comes to speed, precision, and power as he tested his balance. However, they slowly became similar to the punch before it. Each punch started to hone itself into a precise, hard-hitting attack.

Finally, one punch found itself grazing Mister Popo's cheek. Mister Popo responded with a palm-strike, sending the boy rolling to the floor.

The boy rolled onto his feet with a major grin. "Hey I got you!"

Mister Popo nodded slowly, still processing how quickly the boy can learn. It wasn't perfect by any means, but just that small bit of advice made all the difference within seconds.

'I see why you want to train him Kami.' Mister Popo thought in slight awe.

* * *

The five human martial artists (with Puar floating around Yamcha) had landed the plane about a mile away from Korin's tower. After they alighted from the plane, Tien popped it back into its capsule.

"So, we just have a small walk before we have to climb Korin's tower?" Krillin somewhat stated, somewhat asked.

Tien nodded in affirmation. "It shouldn't take long."

Chiaotzu floated over to Tien. "What's master Korin like anyway?"

"I honestly know very little," Tien answered as he crossed his arms. "All I know is that our masters trained under him once, and that it was one of the most rigorous training experiences they have ever went through."

The other four humans were a bit intimidated by that. They were very strong in their own right, but Tien was the only one of them to have surpassed their masters by a noticeable amount. He may have difficulty, but he should be able to handle the training rather well. They on the other hand haven't surpassed their teachers in the slightest.

"Well," Yurin took a brief pause. "I guess we're going to have to work even harder to catch up to Goku then."

The rest of them reacted in different ways. Tien nodded his affirmative, Chiaotzu held a small smile, the two Turtle Students grinned, and Puar checked Yamcha's expression to see if everything was okay before growing a big, happy smile.

"Let's hurry then!" Yamcha proclaimed, before picking up the pace.

The others quickly followed suit, with Puar turning into a car. It slowly became an unspoken competition, with each person setting a faster speed for the rest of the team. Before long, they all were running to their destination.

Tien was holding back his speed, but still gave himself a slight lead. Because of this, he was the first to see a gapingly tall tower.

'That must be Korin's tower. It's even taller than I imagined it would be.' He thought with interest.

The rest of the humans had just begun to see the tower, causing them all to be surprised at its height. Tien subtly glanced behind him as he ran, gauging their expressions.

'That….Is one big tower.' Krillin thought with a slight gulp.

'That's pretty big.' Yamcha's eyes furrowed, before inwardly shrugging. 'Oh well. I've had practice climbing in the desert my whole life.'

Tien watched with silent satisfaction as each teammate of his shrugged off their intimidation at the height of the tower. He turned his focus back to the task.

Tien reached the tower first, followed by Yamcha, then Krillin, then Yurin, and then Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu began to pout a bit at this. It wasn't his fault his main power was his psychic abilities.

"So, are we ready to try and climb this thing?" Krillin asked.

"Let's wait for Puar. Shouldn't take too long." Yamcha responded.

"Sounds good." Tien stated.

They only had to wait about a minute or so before Puar was seen driving towards them. Once the car arrived, a "poof" of smoke was shown before a floating cat appeared. The cat was panting heavily.

"What…*huff*….type…*huff*….of humans *huff*….can outrun…*huff*…a car?!" The cat questioned loudly between breaths.

The five humans looked at the shapeshifter in amusement. Yamcha walked up to the cat and put Puar on his shoulder. The cat plopped down on it in exhaustion and a tiny bit of pity.

"Sorry Puar." Yamcha apologized with an awkward small chuckle.

"Yeah," Krillin scratched his head with a small grin. "We didn't mean to tucker you out already."

Chiaotzu glanced at his two fellow crane students, noticing they weren't apologizing. He frowned a bit.

'Apologize. I think we somewhat hurt Puar's feelings.' The small psychic telepathically signaled.

'How? We haven't done anything to my knowledge.' Yurin responded in confusion.

'I'm with Yurin here.' Tien added.

'Puar seems very childlike, so to Puar, we're all just big kids who outran the little kid.' Chiaotzu answered wisely.

That clicked for the two Crane students. Yurin felt a tinge of regret while the oldest of the group nodded.

"Sorry puar." Yurin and Chiaotzu said at the same time.

"Sorry." Tien said with slight hesitation.

"Is 'kay." Puar mumbled sleepily into Yamcha's neck.

They all watched in amusement at the small cat's cuteness. Yamcha gently put Puar into his backpack for his pet to sleep.

"Are we ready now?" Tien suddenly asked.

The rest looked at each other before turning back to him. They all answered with a variation of "yes."

"Good," Tien looked up at the tower. "Let's go."

The four of them followed his gaze with determination in their eyes. They all began their climb up the tower.

* * *

A lone older man stood on a snowy mountain top. Piles of rubble laid around him. His body had burns, bruises, and cuts all over him; yet his eyes were not weary. They were determined, and full of anger.

His life had been full of hardship, betrayal, and a hopeless faith in certain individuals. No more.

He may have died once, but it was a gift to him. A new beginning. A new way to live.

No one would ever make him feel helpless ever again.

"DODON RAY!" The man screamed in anger.

* * *

Within a few hours, Tien began to see the top of the tower. This sight rejuvenated his will to continue, as he pushed his body to climb even faster than before.

The others took notice of this. With renewed determination, they quickly followed suit. Regardless of the strain their bodies were in.

Tien's hand finally clasped between the railings on the floor. With one final pull up, he pushed himself into the room. Only to be staring face to face with an overweight man.

"Yo." The man said.

Tien blinked in confusion. He didn't have long to think of things however, as he felt another hand grab the railing. He watched as Yamcha slowly pushed himself over the railing, and fell onto the floor with a thud.

"That…*pant*…was definitely *pant*…more difficult *pant*…than climbing mountains….*wheeze*….in the desert." Yamcha tiredly complained between pants.

Yamcha felt eyes watching him, causing him to look up in the room. He stared eye to eye with the shorter man.

"You…you're Master Korin?" Yamcha asked in surprise.

"Pft….I am a master but my name is Yajirobe." Yajirobe grumbled irritably, before pointing to his left. "Korin is over there."

The two tallest humans followed his hand signal. To their utter shock, a small white cat with a cane grinned mischievously at them.

"Yo, my name's Korin. You here for some training?" Korin cheekily asked.

The other humans had chosen this time to pull themselves over the railing. The five of humans just gaped.

Tien quickly collected himself and bowed. "Yes Master Korin."

The rest of them quickly bowed and responded, "Yes Master Korin" as well. The cat just grinned.

"Let's get started, eh?" Korin chimed in with a chuckle.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Sorry this chapter was rather short & somewhat fillery. But the characters need to interact with each other, and I'm trying to set things up for later chapters.

I made the whole Goku training section because Goku seemed to hold back most of the time in dragon ball (like verses Krillin), while his fights against villains were often more murder inclined. It is also very difficult to learn to have that balance, and many people in the MMA have spoken about how difficult that is at first. So I think this would be an interesting thing for him to learn. Also, I didn't want people to think Goku didn't have a chance at all against a rational Piccolo Daimao.

I have no idea how to characterize Mister Popo besides making him wise and helpful, while loving the lookout and Kami. Team Four Star has really ruined canon Mister Popo for me.

For Krillin's awkward outburst, I capitalized the first letter of each word so you would know what he said.

Anyway, I hope everyone liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

Tien slammed Yamcha onto the floor, causing the scarred human to groan. Tien held his hand out, allowing the desert bandit to grasp it and pull him to his feet.

"I've trained with you for so long now and you're still kicking my ass." Yamcha somewhat complimented, somewhat complained.

Tien smiled. "Yeah, but all of you are catching up."

Krillin snorted. "Yeah, but that's because Yurin won't let any of us chill." Krillin stated, causing the other two to smirk. "What? It's true! I know for a fact me and Yamcha would've slacked off some after leaving Korin's, but nooo, we just gotta keep training all day every day!"

"Are you complaining about me Krillin?" Yurin asked, sickingly sweetly, appearing out of nowhere.

Krillin turned around in panic before shaking his head vehemently. "No, no you're the best ever-Don'tKillMe!" he said, going into slight panic mode.

This caused them all to watch in amusement at the monk's antics. Despite being quite a bit stronger than her, Yurin scared the living crap out of him.

"That's what I thought." Yurin teased. She got into a sparring position. "But I still gotta fight you for it."

Krillin mock-pouted, before confidently getting into a fighting stance. "Okay, let's go."

Yurin glanced at Tien watching them spar. Her heart sped up with excitement. She didn't know when she obtained feelings for the man, nor did she know how to tell him. She didn't even know if he was into girls, or boys, for that matter.

Chiaotzu caught her occasional glance towards his best friend. Each glance caused a pain in his chest. He didn't quite understand why.

Yamcha noticed Chiaotzu's pained expression and sighed. He was going to have to take it for the team.

"Yo Tien, I've rested enough. Wanna go again?" Yamcha said with fake rejuvenation.

Tien looked at him with an eyebrow raised. He could tell the bandit was exhausted, and the bandit usually quits when he is exhausted. But after moments of thinking it over, he shrugged. "Alright, let's go."

The two tallest and oldest martial artists went at each other once more. Chiaotzu looked over to them, catching Yamcha's glance during a spinning back-kick. The scarred bandit winked, causing the small fighter to blink in surprise.

Chiaotzu smiled appreciatively. 'Thank you Yamcha.' He telepathically messaged.

'No problem man.' Yamcha sent back, before barely dodging a ki blast. 'On second thought, it is only a problem if Tien kills me.' Yamcha then narrowly dodged a palm-strike, causing the bandit to sweat-drop. 'Please wish me back with the dragon balls.'

Chiaotzu choked back a laugh. He then turned back to Krillin's and Yurin's fight, with a newfound child-like wonder. Every movement she made was marveling to him. Every kick seemed more amazing than anything he could accomplish, yet he knew he actually could. But yet again, he didn't know what this feeling was. But it didn't matter. All that mattered is that they're all getting stronger, together.

* * *

It was around noon on a Saturday. Normally at this time, Roshi would be reading or watching pornography as Turtle complained that Turtle Junior is too young to see that stuff. However, the old hermit instead just stared into the ocean, deep in thought.

The elder turtle slowly crawled up to his friend with a worried expression. Normally, Turtle would be relieved that his best friend wasn't having inappropriate entertainment around his young son, but he was afraid the man might be having some emotional trauma.

These weird moments of somber first occurred in the early weeks following the Piccolo Daimao fiasco. But in the months that followed, they began to slowly cease and the old man was back to being his joyful and perverted self.

But now they've come back. Why would they come back after two years?

Turtle frowned. To answer that question, he would have to know what was wrong. But the hermit didn't tell him then, why would he now? Well, it was worth the try.

Gathering up his courage, the old Turtle slowly made his way out of Kame House and towards his best friend. He chuckled to himself once he realized he was crawling slowly, even for him. He was much more terrified of asking than he thought.

He finally dragged himself right up to his friend. Right when he opened his mouth, he realized with a panic he had no idea what to say. He quickly skimmed through his thoughts, looking for a way to approach the subject.

"The world used to be more simple." Roshi suddenly mused aloud.

Turtle blinked, but quickly took his chance. "How so master?"

"Good and evil, dark and light." Roshi replied cryptically.

Turtle frowned in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Roshi glanced down at his friend with a sigh. "I'm not the hero I thought I was." Roshi paused for a moment. Before Turtle could protest, he continued. "And Shen isn't the villain I thought he was."

Turtle's eyes widened. Is Shen's sacrifice still haunting him? The man is alive now, and while noble of him-that was it. Roshi is still beating himself up over his notion that Shen was pure evil when he wasn't.

"Master," Turtle paused cautiously. "Shen may have died nobly, but it doesn't change the fact he man is an evil mercenary."

Roshi nodded slowly, silently agreeing. This caused Turtle to be even more confused.

"Wait, you know that? Then what's the problem?" Turtle asked.

Roshi let out a deep sigh. "If I know Shen," he paused as he contemplated his words over. "which I may not at this point," he finally sat down on the ground. "Then he will be at the martial arts tournament happening this year to get 'revenge' against us."

Turtle mouth opened in an 'oh' expression. It made sense why Roshi's weird moods were coming back. He was going to have to deal with his rival once more and confront his demons.

"Master, that just means you have to train and participate in the tournament." Turtle finally said.

Roshi's eyes widened in surprise. "Why?"

"Because you can't deal with a problem by ignoring it." Turtle stated simply.

Roshi nodded slowly. "But Shen isn't who I thought he was."

"Yes, and not confronting his problems are what caused him to be who he is today." Turtle stated matter of factly.

"…Okay. " Roshi relented. "But it would seem his demons have become my problems as well."

"Then confront them too."

Roshi's eyes widened in surprise. Slowly, the Hermit began to smile. "Alright, it's time for this old man to get whipped into shape!"

Turtle smiled happily. "That's great master!" Turtle rejoiced.

The turtle hermit began to giggle lecherously. "But only after watching women's yoga."

"NOT IN FRONT OF TURTLE JUNIOR!"

* * *

 _Piano's POV:_

Finally, they have collected the dragon balls, with six of the seven balls on the ground and one in his pocket. It took far longer than he had hoped, but finding them without a dragon radar of some kind and without Kami noticing was an extremely difficult task. The fact they accomplished it is noteworthy in itself.

Not to mention, he had to learn a few magical spells during the year it was inactive. The earthlings had wasted the year's wish over reviving their deceased friends. That made their father's death all the more tragic. The only thing that his father's death accomplished in the long term was leaving a powerful child to avenge his family.

"Get with it." Piccolo grumbled before crossing his arms. "I don't have all day."

He swallowed down a scoff. Speaking of his brother, he was getting quite annoyed at him. While his brother may be a "reincarnation" of his father in a way, he was also quite different. His father was much more sadistic, that's true, but at least he spoke to him with some respect. His brother only cared about getting stronger, not him. Though, in retrospect, he probably had the same chances of dying around either of them. They were both quite, volatile, for lack of better words. Regardless, he wouldn't die because they needed him.

Daimao was someone he always admired. His father was amazing to him. From the moment he was born (which admittedly wasn't long ago), his sole purpose for life was to please him. He was given wisdom and intellect just as high as his father's, but with a calming perspective that would help tone down his father. It was the perfect relationship, for as long as it lasted. Then that monkey tailed brat slaughter-.

He shook his head. He was getting off track. Despite his brother being different than his father, he was right. They didn't have time to wait on this.

"You are right dear brother." Piano reached into his pocket and pulled out the dragonball. He looked it over for a few seconds, before offering it to his brother. "Would you like to do the honors?"

The taller namekian glanced at it. After a few seconds of mulling it over, he shrugged. "I do not care either way."

Piano rolled his eyes. Of course he doesn't. He is arrogant. He believes he doesn't need more help. He thinks he can kill them all on his own. That arrogance is what killed their father in the first place.

Piano forced a smile. "Then I will do it." He said, as he slowly placed the dragonball onto the ground. "Rise eternal dragon!"

The dragon balls began to glow a magnificent golden color. Dark clouds began to flood the sky, almost as if it was a barrier of darkness for them. A blinding flash of light struck them. Slowly, Shenron began to materialize as he peered down at them.

"I am Shenron, what is you-" Shenron paused when he peered down at Piccolo. "You are the one who killed me."

Piano gulped. Why didn't he think of that? Shenron would be able to sense his brother was the reincarnation of Shenron's murderer! Can the dragon refuse to help them? Is that how it works?

"Not quite." Piccolo grunted, before growing a light smirk. "But even if I was, you would have to grant the wish anyway."

Piano quickly glanced to Shenron to see if that was true. The dragon glared down at the taller namekian.

"Fine. What do you want?" Shenron relented in a gruff voice.

Piano inwardly rejoiced. Of course! Piccolo would know the rules on how the dragon balls work due to having the memories of Daimao! This meant this could happen. It could really happen!

After a few moments of talking, Piano exclaimed his wish to the dragon, causing Shenron to glower disapprovingly. The wish only took a few minutes to take effect.

"Your wish has been granted. Farewell." The dragon reluctantly exclaimed, before disappearing quickly so Piccolo couldn't kill him if he decided to.

Shortly after, the dragon balls dispersed into the sky, causing the clouds to disappear as if they were never there. The only thing that remained as proof of Shenron's existence was the granted wish.

* * *

Kami peered over the lookout, as he watched the dragon disperse. Unfortunately, Piano had learned sorcery that allows him to block Kami from keeping tabs on them fully. He didn't know they collected the dragon balls over the years, let alone what they were wishing for. He didn't even know how strong Piccolo has gotten.

"Hey Kami, am I doing this right?" Goku called, as he practiced his kata. "I'm trying to make sure I know what I'm doing." Goku swung another kick in the air. "I don't want to have to study again."

Kami smiled. The boy was powerful when he first arrived, but he wasn't very bright in the slightest. So part of his training regimen was that if he failed ten times in a row, he had to study for an hour. This made him grow stronger, more skilled, better mannered, and smarter over the course of their time together. Of course, the studying was basic fifth grade material, but it really did help him.

"Yes Goku." Kami's smile fell. "But there will be no more studying." Goku's face lit up, albeit with slight curiosity.

Kami noticed Goku's curiosity. "Within less than a year, you will have to fight Piccolo at the 23rd Martial Arts Tournament." Kami paused as Goku's face grew stern. "And I'm afraid Piano may have wished for something horrible with the dragonballs just a few moments ago.

"Well I guess that means I'm just going to have to train even harder!" Goku exclaimed confidently, immediately going full force back into his training.

Kami blinked at this before a small smile tugged at his lips. Goku was really someone deserving of the guardian title. He will hopefully take over after Piccolo dies.

That was what he was training him for after all.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 _For people who asked:_ This should answer some pairing questions.

Yeah, the atmosphere for this chapter is a lot heavier than the last chapter, as the last few chapters felt more like OG dragonball while this chapter and the 1st few chapters feel more like DBZ. At least, I hope it does.

I hope you like the various plot developments I've placed in here.

Any guesses on what Piano wished for?

Also, I have a poll on my account about whether or not I should I include the Deadzone movie or if I should go straight to Z. It would be after the 23rd Tournament regardless, which would be awhile. On one hand, I feel like it could give some interesting character interaction. On the other, all of the plans I have for later arcs doesn't really need Garlic Junior to be there.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Demon Prince Saga

_Piano Pov:_

It had been three years since their family had been dethroned, slaughtered, and humiliated. It had been three years since his beloved father, his idol above all else, was painted with a brush of insult in the highest manner.

But most importantly, it has been three years of planning to reclaim all that was lost. Three years of hiding from Kami's watchful eye. Three years of guiding his powerful, yet obnoxiously arrogant little brother. Three years of a step by step process of getting revenge.

Everything is in place. His brother is powerful enough to take revenge against Goku. _They_ are ready to take on his cohorts and the rest of the human population. _He_ is watching them succeed. He is watching **him.**

But despite all of this, I feel unease. Something isn't right. Something is…. _off._ There's always a feeling of someone watching them. Watching their every move. Placing them into certain spots, as if they're mere pieces of a chess board. It was unnerving, and he was the son of the demon king.

Piccolo doesn't understand my logic. I don't either. He found my thoughts to be mere paranoia. He thinks I'm insane, but I'm not. He even ordered me to bed, as if I'm a mere child.

Admittedly, it feels somewhat satisfying that Piccolo even showed him any concern at all. But that feeling is easily squandered by the fact he doesn't take me seriously. I'm not his equal, or even his right hand. I'm just an old fool who has forgotten to take his meds.

Perhaps I am just paranoid. But why wouldn't I be? Everything feels just as perfect as it did three years prior, and that perfection was destroyed in mere hours. He may have father's memories of that day, but he does not have father's feelings of that day. To equate such a thing would be similar to comparing someone who watched Titanic to someone who barely survived the crash of said ship. They're inequitable.

Regardless, the tournament starts tomorrow. **Redemption** starts tomorrow.

* * *

 _The next day_

The five disciples of Korin, an energetic Puar, and a very reluctant Yajirobe found themselves on Papaya Island for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Each fighter walked towards the venue with a confidence they hadn't felt three years prior.

Tien's mind was calmer than it has ever been. The training he had partaken in not only increased his power to the point of being on par, if not greater than the demon king himself, but also gave him peace. His friends he had made has helped him become stronger than ever before, and also gave him a purpose. No longer will he kill for money. The mercenary of before was long gone. Now, he will protect the people he cares about.

Yamcha was excited. He knew he was still weaker than Tien by a noticeable amount, but he had closed the gap tremendously. He still couldn't beat his rival (or even push him that much), but he should be able to do much better than their last fight.

Yurin smirked with a confidence only a Crane student could have. She knew that she and Chiaotzu were weaker than their comrades, but she knew the two of them were stronger than they could ever have dreamed to be. She was determined to showcase just how far they have come.

Chiaotzu was floating by his friends with a small smile. Despite still being childlike in nature, his mind has grown wiser under Korin's tutelage. He understood what his purpose was and he understood what he felt. To be the person his friends need him to be. Though admittedly, what he feels for Yurin is a scary thought that he has kept to himself (though Yamcha figured it out, and the two have talked about it on occasion ever since).

Krillin has improved the most. He now had a mild lead on Yamcha and has proven himself to be a natural. Yamcha even believes he has the potential to be the strongest, second only to Goku. But what has improved the most was his confidence. He still falters, and doubts himself, but he now believes he can actually make a difference. He can help his friends save their world from anyone who dares to cause it harm.

Yajirobe on the other hand really wishes he could stay on the lookout. Unfortunately, Yurin and Korin are making him enter the tournament with them. He can still here their nagging annoying him in his head, "You're about as strong as Krillin. You're entering." He grumbled something offensive about the two as he crossed his arms.

Today was going to be a good day. Or so they think.

* * *

 _Bulma and the Gang_

Bulma was livid. Roshi has continued to be a perv, Turtle won't stop apologizing and showing Turtle Junior the sites, Tights won't stop commenting on story ideas, and worst of all, her boyfriend hasn't contacted her in THREE years. He is going to DIE today.

"Yo Krillin, have you found them yet?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma's anger flared when she heard his voice. She turned to stomp towards him when she saw his face. All anger went away as she rushed to his side.

"What happened to your face?!" Bulma blurted out worriedly.

Yamcha looked at her and blinked in confusion. He self-consciously touched his face, only to feel a rough scratch mark. His mouth made an 'oh' expression and he rubbed the back of his head with an awkward expression.

"I was sparring Chiaotzu and Yurin, and I stupidly didn't dodge their dodon rays fast enough." He said with an awkward laugh.

Bulma blinked in surprise. "You sparred Yurin?"

Yamcha raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Yeah. We trained together for three years after all. Why?"

A tinge of jealousy went through Bulma, before turning into hurt. He spent three years hanging out with another woman and never once thought to talk to her. Her eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Good luck in the tournament." She stated coldly, before storming off.

Yamcha stared after her, in definite confusion. He knew he somehow hurt her feelings, but he had no idea how.

"Hey Yamcha, I found Roshi and the gang!" Krillin called out.

Yamcha snapped out of his thoughts and called back, "On my way!"

* * *

 _The Lookout_

Kami watched Piccolo and Piano from the lookout. He knew something was off about the two of them. Somehow or another, they're hiding something. There was a magical field around them made to hide ki and hide themselves, yet he could see and feel them just fine. It was…troubling.

"Kami, it's time for the tournament!" Goku urged excitedly. "I don't wanna be late and miss all the fighting!"

Kami chuckled despite himself. Despite Goku becoming so much stronger, more skillful, more intelligent, and wiser, he still views fighting like a kid in a candy store. It was both endearing and somewhat alarming.

"Yes. We'll be on our way soon." Kami's smile fell. "However, I must warn you of something."

Goku's expression turned serious. "What is it?"

"As you know, Piccolo and Piano have been planning something over the last few years. I fear today we will learn what that plan is." Kami replied gravely.

Goku was quiet for a moment. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's gooo!"

Kami's eyes widened in surprise, before turning into a small smile. "Alright then, let us go."

Kami put his hand on Goku's shoulder and used instantaneous movement. The two teleported directly on Papaya Island.

"Let's go find everybody!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

"You go on ahead. I have things I must do beforehand." Kami thought about it for a second. "Let them know what we're dealing with. We may need their help with whatever they are planning."

Goku nodded. He spread out his ki senses, looking for the higher ki levels. Quickly pinpointing where they are, he hurried in that direction.

Kami watched him go momentarily. He let out a deep sigh of stress. Even now that Daimao is gone, his sins are still wreaking havoc on the populace. But unlike Daimao whose goals were all impure, Piccolo and Piano's deeds goals are actually understandable. They want revenge for their father's death.

If he didn't banish the evil within himself, knowing it would create a living manifestation of his own sin, so many lives wouldn't have been lost. The demon king wouldn't exist, and the demon princes wouldn't exist either. This is all his fault.

At the time, he reasoned with himself that by doing this, he would prevent Garlic from being the next guardian of earth. However, he knew that was a lie. Garlic never had a chance of being the guardian. The imp was evil, selfish, and all things impure. Just like his other half.

If he wasn't so selfish, wanting the guardian position for mere bragging rights, none of this would happen. He can cast blame on Daimao and his sons or Garlic and his son, all he wants. However, the truth is he is at fault. For all of this.

Today he is going to rectify that. He may die today, but at least no one else will have to die because of him. Goku will be a better guardian anyway.

* * *

 _The Concession Stands of the World's Martial Arts Tournament_

Goku found everyone and let them know what was going on. Each individual felt some level of unease after he was finished. Krillin plopped down on the grass with a complete lack of confidence.

"I don't wanna die again. Once was bad enough." Krillin admitted with some fear.

"I must agree." Roshi added gravely.

"You won't." Goku responded confidently. "None of you will."

Each of them looked up at him in surprise. His smile was confident, as if death was a ridiculous concept.

"Hey, you may have trained with Kami, but the rest of us have not. We may not have a chance." Krillin somewhat snapped.

"Yeah, but almost all of you are stronger than Tambourine now. Some of you are stronger than Drum was, and Tien is even stronger than Daimao." Goku pointed out confidently. "And none of this even includes Yurin's ability to make people around her stronger. We've got this."

They all stared at him in shock. They looked at each other, as if to verify what he said is true.

"Hey, how do you know all of that if you haven't even seen them in three years?" Bulma questioned.

"Oh, Kami has taught me how to sense ki. I know how strong all of you are." Goku responded with a grin.

They were in a momentary loss of words. Slowly, their confidence began rising again. Despite each person still feeling alarmed, they began to feel pride in themselves again.

Each of them talked about the upcoming tournament, talking about who they want to fight and how they're going to achieve their victory. However, Tights coughed to get their attention.

"You can't win a tournament without signing up for it first ya know." Tights stated matter-of-factly.

They all gaped in surprise, before the participants ran towards the sign up booth. Yajirobe stayed where he was, causing Tights to raise an eyebrow.

"I didn't wanna be here in the first place." He pointed out.

Yurin quickly ran back and grabbed him by his ear, causing him to help as she dragged him to the sign up booth. He chanted "okay, okay I'll do it. Just let go, okay!?" The whole way there.

Tights chuckled. Who needs brainstorming when you're surrounded by these dorks? The novels basically write themselves.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

We're finally back into the action! I'm quite excited for this saga, as it will diverge from canon in various different aspects.

Well, whether to use Garlic Junior or not was a very close race. 58 people voted, with 57 saying to go into the Deadzone saga to one person saying don't. So by "barely" squeezing out a victory, Garlic Junior is happening!

Review responses:

 _Awareness Bringer:_ I'm glad you like it. I will be using Japanese words at times and English words at others. Thank you for your continued support!

 _Hyunkelakor:_ You will find out what he wished for soon, if you haven't figured it out already. However, I haven't seen any fanfiction with this idea before, so I think it'll be interesting at the very least.

 _LWexe:_ Yamcha and Krillin aren't really "slackers" in the traditional sense. They actually train very hard. But in comparison to the crane students, they relax a LOT more. This is what they meant by Yurin being on their case about it all of the time. I'm glad you love the friendship aspect, and thank you for your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

There were tons of fighters signing up this year. The crowds gathered were even more astronomical. Camera lights flashed all around, long before any fights even began. People laughed with their families, joyfully chowed down on foods from the concession stands, and chatted enthusiastically about what they wanted to see.

But scattered throughout the crowds were hooded figures, seeping in through the cracks like venom. Silently biding their time, waiting for their moment.

But no one seemed to notice this. No one except Kami, who gave side glances, counting the figures in the room. '1, 2, 3, 4…' He counted eleven. None too close together, yet none too far apart. They were strategically placed into various rows, as if they were chess pieces in a much larger game. He was afraid that might be true.

But what really worries him is the fact they weren't even attempting to hide. Sure, their powerlevels were hidden, but it was obvious to him who they were. They were either the remnant of his other half's offspring, or Piccolo and/or Piano have learned how to have children of their own. So why are they just watching?

One turned his head towards him. Kami couldn't see his face clearly, but could see white teeth shimmering in the light. It was twisted up in a twisted grin, reminiscent of his other half. Pure malice radiated from it, as he gave a slight wave to him. He knew.

He knew that Kami was possessing Hero. He knew that he was trying to prevent their scheme. He was going to take all of the joy of the people away.

But Kami knew somethings as well. He knew this was his Daimao's offspring. He knew that Goku and his friends could win this. But most of all, he knew where Piano was.

Piano was watching in the front row, with his eyes dead set on Kami. But unlike his brother in the stands, he looked at Kami with a pleasant smile. His hood was pulled down as he enjoyed the breeze, almost as if he was here merely to watch the show. He even reached down and picked up a stuffed cat that a little girl dropped, and handed it to her with utmost kindness.

That was more unnerving than the collective sadism of his brothers.

Kami glanced back at the earthlings interacting with one another. All of them so innocent, so unknowing. He couldn't let them die.

'Twelve.' He rectified, as he glanced back at Piano one more time.

* * *

"Wow there are a lot of fighters here." Krillin commented in surprise.

Tien nodded his agreement. "They will probably have us go into preliminary matches beforehand."

"Yeah, gotta weed out the weaklings eh?" Yamcha boasted with mock-arrogance.

Krillin snorted. "With your luck, you'd have to go up against Goku or Piccolo."

Yamcha blanched. "Why'd you gotta do me like that fam?"

"Never say fam again." Krillin stated blankly, with mild embarrassment.

"Why fam?" Yamcha asked teasingly.

"Cuz I refuse to be known as the virgin guy when you are the one saying fam."

"Then get laid."

"Hey! It's harder than it looks!"

"Apparently not for you."

The two continued to banter towards each other for a while. Tien stood impassively while Chiaotzu's eyes bounced back between the two Turtle Students. Yurin walked up to them and watched them blankly.

"After three years, I still don't know how to respond to them." Yurin commented dryly.

"Me neither." Chiaotzu replied with amusement.

"CALLING ALL PARTICIPANTS! WE ARE GOING TO HAVE PRELIMINARY MATCHES! PLEASE COME TO THE RECEPTION AREA AND WE WILL DESIGNATE WHO FIGHTS WHO!" The tournament announcer exclaimed loudly.

"Could he be any louder?!" Puar complained as she covered her ears.

The humans chuckled as Yamcha tried to appease his pet. The group began to make their way over to there.

* * *

 _Slight Timeskip_

Goku was chilling as he awaited his first match. Despite knowing that this tournament would very well turned into an all-out war, he couldn't help but feel excited. He glanced around the room, sizing everyone up and debating with himself on how strong they were. Despite knowing that most of them were strong, none of them knew how to hide their power level and he knew he would beat them rather easily. All of them except "Ma Junior" anyway.

He knew who "Ma Junior" was. He was obviously the reincarnation of the Demon King. But he could only guess how powerful he was, and that thought was so exciting. Perhaps he could be just as strong as Goku himself, if not even stronger!

He was knocked out of his thoughts when he saw a girl glaring down at him. He recognized her as one of the fighters in the tournament, a pretty strong one in fact. However, he knew she was severely outclassed by his friends.

That being said, her glare was actually quite intimidating. Despite knowing she couldn't do anything to him, the only thing scarier than her expression was needles!

"Hello?" Goku greeted with curiosity.

"Goku." She greeted coldly.

Goku raised an eyebrow. "Have we met?"

Her eyes flared. "Yes. I will make you own up to your promise!" She said as she stomped off.

Poor Goku had various different feelings swirling in his mind. On one hand, he was tremendously confused. He didn't recall ever meeting her before, yet he supposedly owes her a promise? And he was afraid of her in the first place, even imagining breaking a promise to her was nightmare fuel.

But on the other hand, he felt... _something._ Something about the way her eyes flared along with her ki level was interesting to him. He just didn't know why.

"SON GOKU AND MARK HERCULE SATAN, PLEASE COME TO THE PRELIMINARY MATCHES!" The tournament announcer exclaimed.

Goku snapped himself out of his thoughts. He gets to fight now! With a big grin, he glanced around the room, guessing which person is "Mark Hercule Satan." He blinked when he saw an afro'd man that was about his age, with a v-neck showing off his hairy chest.

"My name is Mark Satan! But after today, you can call me MISTER Satan because I will be the CHAMP!" The afro'd teenager boasted cockily. "Meet you at the ring, kid!" He finished, before walking towards his directive.

Goku immediately pouted. He was going to have to fight this guy? He wasn't even strong! Unless…Goku's eyes widened in enlightenment. He could be hiding his power! It was low enough to be that way!

With renewed excitement, he hurried off to the ring. This was going to be fun!

* * *

Both combatants stood on the ring, staring down the other opponent. The announcer stood between them.

"THE PRELIMINARY MATCH BETWEEN MARK HERCULE SATAN AND SON GOKU IS UNDERWAY!" The announcer exclaimed before glancing at each combatants. "ARE THE COMBATANTS READY!?"

"Yep/Yeah!" The two martial artists responded.

"BEGIN!"

Hercule got into a fighting position, only causing the young saiyan to frown in disappointment. This was the man's actual power.

Hercule raised an eyebrow in confusion. This guy wasn't even in a fighting stance! Does he not even know martial arts?

"Why aren't you in a fighting stance?" Hercule asked curiously.

"I won't need to be." Goku replied with nonchalance.

Hercule's anger flared. He wasn't even taking him seriously! Just like everyone else! Well, he's here to prove them all wrong!

Hercule slid forward with a kick, only for Goku to grab it with one hand, and without any effort. Hercule's eyes bulged, before Goku just swung him over his head and out of the ring.

The tournament announcer gaped for a moment, before saying "SON GOKU IS THE WINNER! HE WILL CONTINUE TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

Hercule laid there in utter shock. He tried to figure out what happened, only to replay the fight with near-perfect recollection. His face flushed in a deep red of shame. He was humiliated and disregarded without a second thought. Again.

He slowly pushed himself back up and onto his feet. Goku's expression started to fall as he saw the look on Hercule's face. Goku wasn't great at picking up social cues, but he knew what a warrior's pride being shattered feels like. Tao and King Piccolo both caused him to have that feeling the first time he engaged them.

As Hercule began to walk away, Goku tried to think of a way to help the situation. His grandpa always told him, that if he feels that he is in the wrong, he needs to try and fix it. He knows that most of the time, he doesn't realize it even happened. But this time he did.

Goku's mind was racing to try and figure out a solution. What would he want in this situation? Goku began to inwardly panic. He would want to get stronger and beat them next time, but Hercule legitimately had no chance of that happening. Hunting might help a little, but he knows that not everyone does that now (for some reason). All that's left is…that's it!

"Hey, if I win the tournament, do you wanna eat food with us? Me and my friends usually do that to celebrate." Goku offered hopefully.

Hercule went to a dead stop in his walk away. He's never really had friends before, so this was the first time he was ever invited for this. He was about to agree with a resounding yes, before his mind wandered back to his highschool days. People used to invite him to things and then not show up, just for laughs. He had to make sure this was legitimate.

"Do you really mean it?" Hercule asked, as he mentally kicked himself for sounding so hopeful.

Goku didn't seem to catch the social cues. "Yeah! Do you wanna?"

Hercule's face grew into a giant grin. "Yes! That sounds awesome!"

Goku's face relaxed into relief. His grandpa would be proud of him here. "Cool! Just come with me and I'll let you hang with my friends while I'm fightin'."

Hercule nodded enthusiastically. "Okay!"

"YURIN AND CHICHI, PLEASE COME TO THE ARENA!" The tournament announcer exclaimed.

"Actually, one of my friends are coming right now to fight. Wanna watch with me?" Goku asked with some excitement.

Hercule's grinned. "Yeah!"

While Goku was excited to watch Yurin fight, he was more curious about the other fighter. The name "Chichi" seemed familiar. After pondering it over a little bit more, he shrugged it off. It'll come to him when it comes to him.

Piccolo scowled as he watched Goku make friends with the pathetic fighter. This was infuriating. Not only does he have no idea how powerful Goku has gotten, but it also proves how soft he is. It's obnoxious in more ways than one. He swiftly turned away and walked away from the "sickening" sight.

* * *

The two female combatants made their way up and onto the arena, causing Goku's eyes to widen. _'It's the girl from before!'_ She glanced down at him, before looking back at Yurin.

Yurin caught the glance between the two. With an eyebrow raised in confusion, she looked back at Chichi.

"THE PRELIMINARY BATTLE BETWEEN YURIN AND CHICHI ARE UNDERWAY! ARE BOTH COMBATANTS READY?" The tournament announcer questioned loudly.

"Yes." Both girls responded immediately.

"BEGIN!" The announcer…announced.

Both girls immediately went into a fighting stance. Each sized the other up, both acknowledging that the other is at least skillful, if not powerful.

Goku on the other hand watched with an excited grin. Yurin had the advantage in pure power, but not enough that this "Chichi" doesn't have a chance. But unless Chichi knows how to use ki as projectile attacks, Yurin is going to win.

The combatants immediately lunged at each other with intent to knee the other, causing their attacks to collide. Both combatants held their strength back as to not break the other's leg, only for their power to be exactly equal. Both of their eyes widened in surprise, before Yurin's expression came down to a grin.

"You're strong! I didn't know anyone else other than my friends who was this powerful." Yurin complemented.

Chichi smirked confidently. "Just wait for it."

Yurin raised an eyebrow, only for Chichi to rush her in a blinding speed. Yurin barely had enough time to dodge the punch, leaving Chichi open for a roundhouse kick. Yurin's kick slammed into Chichi's stomach, causing the latter to wheeze a bit. Yurin was about to apologize for the excessive power, only for Chichi to punch her directly in the eye, hard. Yurin was knocked back a few feet, before finding her footing.

Goku and Hercule were both having very different reactions. Hercule was gaping at this superhuman level of speed, wondering how this was even possible.

Goku on the other hand, was excited at the prospect of watching such a good fight. But he also felt confusion about how he could forget such a powerful fighter like Chichi. He's never forgotten powerful people before! Yet here she is, someone he supposedly owes a promise to. Not to mention, watching the two girls fight caused something… _unusual_ to swell in his stomach. It was mildly frustrating for the saiyan.

Chichi glanced back at Goku, gauging his expression. Yurin once again caught the exchange. With a subtle smirk, Yurin closed the gap between them, appearing behind Chichi. Chichi quickly found herself in a rear naked choke.

"I see the way you're looking at Goku…" Yurin whispered into her ear. "Wanna give him a show?"

Chichi's eyes widened before turning into a smirk. She quickly kneed Yurin in her gut before wrapping her leg behind Yurin's. This caused the two to fall over, giving Chichi enough time to break out of the choke. Chichi solidified herself on the mount and smirked down at Yurin.

"He does seem to like a good fight..." Chichi trailed off.

Yurin quickly captured an arm and rolled them over. Yurin quickly flipped into the air and landed back on her feet. Chichi hopped back on her feet as well, and the two reverted back into fighting stances.

"He's not the only one." Yurin stated dryly. "I haven't fought another girl at this caliber before."

"I've trained hard for this. He's going to fulfill his promise." Chichi replied with determination.

Yurin's eyebrow raised. "What promise?"

Goku had been watching the fight in a trance up until that point. Each movement was so fluid and each attack was more powerful than the last. It was mesmerizing. What is this feeling?

'Wait, did she just ask what the promise was? I can finally know!' Goku thought with excited relief.

"He promised to marry me!" Chichi declared, as she dashed towards her opponent.

Yurin and Hercule gaped in surprise, while Goku just looked even more confused. Hercule suddenly clasped Goku's shoulder. "Congrats my man!"

Goku looked at him in confusion. "Thank you?"

Goku's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The word seemed familiar, but he couldn't place where he heard it before. Just like her name, it was on the tip of his tongue. Suddenly, a memory flashed in his head.

 _A young boy and the Ox King's daughter both hopped off the cloud and landed on the ground. There was a pond near their feet, with an apple tree above their heads. The girl smiled at him with a little blush._

" _Hey Goku…" Chichi started quietly._

 _Goku looked at her inquisitively as he chowed down on the apples. "Yeah?_

" _When we're older…will you marry me?" She asked embarrassedly._

 _Goku swallowed down his apple bite. "Sure?"_

 _Chichi smiled from ear to ear before tackling him. "Yesss! I'm so happy?"_

 _Goku looked down at her in confusion. The only thing that can make a person this excited is martial arts or food. And judging by her physique, he is expecting the latter. This must be the best type of food ever!_

Goku gaped in shock. 'That's Ox King's daughter!?...That's Ox King's daughter!'

The two girls through a flurry of attacks towards the other. Yurin used a well-aimed kick directly towards Chichi's solar plexus, causing the latter to bring both arms together to shield herself. The impact of the kick caused Chichi to budge a few inches.

Yurin didn't give Chichi any time to make a counterattack. She dashed towards her, causing Chichi to aim a punch in response. Yurin narrowly ducked under the punch, before aiming a punch directly under Chichi's chin. The younger girl went flying a couple of feet in the air, before finding her footing and skidding across the floor.

Chichi wiped the blood from her chin and glared at Yurin. Her anger was flaring, along with her power level. Chichi rushed Yurin at a speed the latter couldn't match and aimed a direct punch in Yurin's face. Yurin went flying across the arena and only barely had enough time to fly before she hit the ground. She floated in the air in utter shock.

Chichi was equally shocked. She had never felt herself have power like that before. Where did it come from?

Goku was extremely impressed. Chichi's power spiked to a level that Yurin couldn't match, if only for a brief moment. If she was able to harness that power, she would be one of the strongest people around.

Yurin wasn't amused now. She needed to start using Ki attacks before Chichi's power spikes like that again. She floated back down on the arena.

"That was good, but I won't let it happen again." Yurin stated firmly.

Yurin appeared in front of Chichi before the latter could retort. "Blunt Dodon Pa!"

The ki attack was altered to be a nonlethal version that her fellow Crane Students developed under Korin. Instead of piercing damage, it used brute force like the Kamehameha. It pushed Chichi across the arena, forcing her out of the ring.

"The winner is Yurin, who will proceed to the first rounds!" The tournament announcer exclaimed.

Chichi felt immense embarrassment. Not only did she not make it to the first round, she lost in front of Goku. There was no way he was going to want to marry her now.

Goku appeared right in front of her causing her to blink. He held his hand out for her to take. Tentatively, she put her hand in his and he helped her up.

"That was one of the coolest fights I've ever seen!" Goku exclaimed with excitement.

Chichi blushed slightly. "Really?"

Goku nodded enthusiastically. "You're really strong!"

Chichi blushed deeper. He was proud of her!

"You really are." Yurin stated as she walked up to them. "I almost lost at that one point."

Chichi beamed at their praise. Maybe he'll still marry her afterall.

Yurin turned to Goku and punched him in the arm. "Why didn't you tell us you were engaged?"

Goku pouted. "I was a kid, okay? It just slipped my mind."

Chichi's expression fell. He forgot entirely about it. This was entirely for nothing. Her anger flared.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT?" She asked loudly with a scowl.

Goku panicked. "I mean I just- I. Well I remember now!"

"AND?" Chichi replied haughtily.

"I don't know what it is." Goku admitted as he scratched his head.

They all blinked. Goku doesn't even know what marriage is? Chichi was starting to lose hope, but Yurin insisted in making her stay while Hercule and she explain it to him. Goku listened to them as he mulled it all over.

"So…that's that." Yurin finally finished.

They all looked at him in tense anticipation. One was hopeful he would say yes, another was wanting him to make whatever decision he views as best, and the last was grasping onto this marriage conversation to try and cope with the fact he's talking to superhumans.

"I'll do it. Do weddings have food?" Goku finally asked, as his hands behind his head.

They were all stunned. Chichi suddenly beamed and she quickly hugged him. He stared down at her in confusion.

"This is so cute!" Yurin randomly gushed, before realizing how girly it made her sound. "I mean, uh. Congrats guys."

The three master martial artists chatted among themselves while Hercule just watched. He slowly cleared his throat.

"One question…" Hercule started.

"Yeah?" Goku asked curiously.

"WHAT EVEN ARE YOU PEOPLE!?" He bellowed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello everyone! Despite only getting one review last chapter (less than any chapter before), I loved it. I'm undeterred. Especially since this is my largest chapter to date.

No guys, Goku isn't having a "love at first site" moment with Chichi. He's having…something else. Yeah, let's put it that way.

I tried to have Jiujitsu moves in their fight, but…uh. It reads a lot more sexual than intended. Especially with the context that Goku…likes… fighting. So I had to cut a lot of that out and go mostly with traditional dbz fights.

Yurin being Chichi's wingwoman has been an idea I've wanted to do for some reason. That, and gives a basic idea where Gohan's rage boosts come from.

Also, I decided to make Puar a girl. I grew up thinking Puar is a girl, and Akira Toriyama doesn't seem to care either way. So, female.

If you see any typos, grammatically incorrect or awkward sentences, or anything else worth mentioning, please let me know. I'm trying to improve my writing for college English class.

Review responses:

 _LWexe:_ So far, you have reviewed the most out of everyone. I truly appreciate it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chiaotzu barely dodged a punch from his opponent. His mind was racing as he debated his luck. Who would've thought that his opponent would be him?

"The gap between us is still as large as ever." His opponent remarked with a snide grin. "You will regret ever leaving the Crane School!"

Yes, Chiaotzu's luck was the worst. Here he was, fighting his previous master. Someone who raised him as a small child. The person who trained him and gave him a foundation for his strength, opening up his world to opportunities he never would've had. A man who died shortly after he did, to defeat the same monster that slayed him. Even after he abandoned him and the school's ethics he was built from.

But Chiaotzu notes that Master Shen is not the same as before. His power seems to have increased substantially. He was a hundred percent correct in stating the gap between them was the same. It was as remarkable as it was disheartening.

Shen managed to punch him directly in the stomach, causing the small earthling to cough up blood. He fell to the mat and glanced at the spectators. Yamcha, Krillin, and Tien were the only ones of his friends not in a fight at the moment. Each of them were worried for him, but Tien was the worst. The triclops was trying to hide it, but Chiaotzu knew his rage burning in his eyes. It was taking all that he had to not intervene and "save him." But he held himself together for the sake of Chiaotzu's pride.

He wasn't going to win this. And the worst thing was, everyone knew it.

"You've gotten soft Chiaotzu. The boy I knew before could take more than this!" Shen mocked with a sneer.

He glanced back at his master. They both knew that wasn't true. They both knew he's gotten much stronger, and Shen never fought him with this much ferociousness before. He was just saying this to hurt Chiaotzu's ego, to urge him to fight so he can be humiliated again.

And it worked. Chiaotzu slowly rolled onto his stomach, and pushed himself up onto his knees. He shakily got into a fighting stance, and realized with slight amusement that he can't even levitate anymore. He will actually have to use his legs now.

"That's more like it." Shen started, before materializing in front of Chiaotzu and backhanding him onto the floor. "Even a former Crane student needs to prove they aren't a complete failure."

"You proved your point, just leave him alone!" Yamcha finally shouted, seething in rage.

'Dammit Yamcha.' Tien thought irritably.

Shen laughed at the outburst, only to cause the young boy to glow bright red in embarrassment. It was humiliating. He knew Yamcha meant well, but it just proved to him what he already knew: this was pathetic. He was pathetic.

Chiaotzu slowly pushed himself up onto his knees once more, only to see black spots flying all around him. It took all that he had not to pass out or vomit on the spot.

Shen's cruel grin fell for a split second. For only a moment, a pang of guilt hit his conscience.

Shen walked over to the boy and merely kicked him out of the ring. Everyone watched Chiaotzu fly in slow motion, as if time itself had slowed down for them.

Krillin quickly materialized and caught his friend before he hit the ground. He may not be able to take the fight back, or take the boy's embarrassment away, but he can make sure Chiaotzu didn't get disgraced anymore.

"The winner is….Shen." The tournament announcer announced, with a rare level of quietness.

Before Shen could walk away, Tien materialized in front of him. Shen was about to make a snide remark, before Tien's eyes flashed with a rage the master had never seen before.

"If we weren't in a tournament right now, I would kill you." Tien stated coldly. "So I'm just going to settle on humiliating you in this tournament the same way you did Chiaotzu."

Shen could almost feel his former star pupil's killing intent radiating off into the air. This was the same vibe Tien always had when he was going to murder another target. He had seen it many times, but never before had he been under the receiving end. It was… _terrifying_ , to say the least.

Shen swallowed down his apprehension and smirked. "See you in the final rounds."

They all watched Shen walk away with a range of emotions, but the most prevalent fury. He will pay for this.

* * *

Roshi was currently taking a "bathroom break", reading one of his favorite magazines of all time. He giggled lecherously to himself as he flipped through the pages. Today was a good day!

"ATTENTION: THE PRELIMINARY MATCH BETWEEN JACKIE CHUN AND KING CHAPPA WILL SOON BEGIN! BOTH PARTICIPANTS, PLEASE COME TO MAT 4C!" The tournament announcer belted through the intercom.

Roshi immediately pouted. He was just getting to the good part!

He quickly grew solemn. There was a lot to think about and wasting his time reading his dirty magazines is only putting off the inevitable. He has Shen and Daimao's offspring to deal with after all.

He hopped off the toilet with a stern expression. He strolled over to the sink to wash his hands, before heading his way out the door. A man walked past him.

"I wouldn't use the second stall if I was you." Roshi called as he walked away.

The man turned around in confusion. Raising an eyebrow, he shrugged and kept going. As he walked by the second stall, he paused and looked at the door. He was quite curious. He slowly pushed open the door and gaped in utter shock, his glass fogging up with embarrassment.

"OH MY GOD IT'S EVERYWHERE!"

* * *

Roshi and his opponent stared each other down. Chappa's eyes showcased a confidence in himself, along with an underlying underestimation of Roshi. Roshi on the other hand, looked at him with a calmness only a true master could feel.

"BOTH JACKIE CHUN AND KING CHAPPA HAVE ARRIVED. ARE BOTH CONTESTANTS READY!?" The tournament announcer exclaimed.

They both gave their affirmative. The announcer beamed with a large smile. "LET THE MATCH BETWEEN TWO PREVIOUS CHAMPIONS BEGIN!"

Both fighters swiftly got into their fighting stances. Roshi was impressed. Chappa's stance was near-perfect.

"Your stance is impressive." Roshi complemented.

Chappa smiled confidently. "I've practiced many years."

Roshi nodded before quickly closing the gap. Roshi held back his speed enough to allow Chappa to block, but with enough power to shock the gentleman. Chappa was pushed back a couple of feet from the single punch alone.

"That was…" King Chappa trailed off, before the side of his lip turned upwards. "Powerful. This may be a good match after all."

Roshi nodded his agreement. The taller fighter quickly maneuvered a kick to the older man's head, only for the fighter to tilt his head to dodge. Chappa was undeterred by this, simply inciting him to continue his assault.

Roshi dodged his flurry of attacks with relative ease. Chappa swung a front kick towards Roshi's face, only for the man to dodge once more and punch Chappa directly into his stomach.

The taller man wheezed from the impact of the punch. His mouth hung ajar as he stared at the older gentleman in utter bewilderment. Just who was this guy?

"I see your fighting style is a mix of various different fighters." Roshi mulled over as he stroked his chin. "Particularly those of Mutaito, Roshi, and the crane school, Shen and Tao." He stared at the Chappa for a moment. "Am I correct?"

Chappa froze. How had this man known this?

"Yes. I've trained my whole life based on those fighters, among others like the fabled Korin and Chocolay…" King Chappa trailed off. "How do you know this?"

Roshi was quiet for a moment, before shrugging with nonchalance. He pulled off his wig and dropped it on the ground.

King Chappa's eyes buldged, before bowing respectfully. "It is an honor to meet you, Master Roshi."

Roshi grinned a little bit. "Let's continue our fight now, shall we?"

Chappa nodded gratefully. This was a time to finally prove his worth against a true master.

Chappa darted towards Roshi with grace that few could ever dream of matching. However, Roshi merely left an after image in his wake. Chappa quickly turned around, seeing Roshi standing there with a smile.

"You're powerful Chappa. But you cannot win. I was a participant in the first world's martial arts tournament, and I've only grown more powerful since then." Roshi explained sagely.

"Yes, I know that. However," Chappa got himself into a fighting stance once more. "It's not every day you get to battle the Master Roshi. Besides, I'm a champion as well."

Roshi nodded. Chappa leaned in for another punch, only for Roshi to punch him directly in the face. Chappa's body grew stiff, before wobbling to the floor. The announcer froze in surprise. Roshi walked over to him with an amused glint in his eye.

"Aren't you going to give the countdown?" Roshi asked pleasantly.

The announcer quickly began to count down. Chappa continued to stay unconscious after each number. "JACKIE CHU-" He stopped to turn to Roshi and whispered. "Are you still going by Jackie Chun or Master Roshi?"

"Either is fine."

"JACKIE CHUN, THE MASTER ROSHI, IS THE WINNER AND WILL PROCEDE TO THE FIRST ROUNDS!" The enthusiastic man exclaimed.

Roshi sweat-dropped. When he said he didn't care, he didn't mean for the man to choose both.

Slow, sarcastic claps were heard behind them. Roshi turned around and stared face to face with his rival, Shen, and to his surprise, Tao.

"You did so good Roshi, beating a weakling like that." Shen taunted.

Tao chuckled at his brother's comment. "Yes, though I would say I've seen you have better days. Too old to go all "buff" on us anymore?"

"I wouldn't speak of better days if I had a piece of metal covering my face." Roshi responded calmly. "Did Goku hurt you too hard?"

Tao's face grew hot in anger, before slowly simmering down. "I'm going to have my revenge by the end of today. Then I'm coming after you."

Roshi watched the two brothers storm off. This was going to be even more difficult than he originally thought.

* * *

Yajirobe was chowing down on a hamburger at the concession stand, brooding with utmost annoyance. This wasn't fair. He didn't even want to be here.

"WILL MAJUNIOR AND YAJIROBE PLEASE COME TO MAT 6B, YOUR MATCH WILL BEGIN SHORTLY!" The announcer informed over the intercom.

Yajirobe rolled his eyes in annoyance. Not only was he going to have to fight, he was going to have to fight some loser named "Majunior." There's no way he could ever lose to a guy with a name like that, which guarantees that he has to continue this stupid tournament.

He was broke out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps walking towards him. Despite being notoriously lazy, he has honed his ears to acknowledge when steps are being directed towards him. He looked up to the surprising sight of seeing a beautiful blonde woman staring down at him. He gulped and forced a smile full of fake bravado.

"Yajirobe, you need to forfeit the match." The woman said with a serious tone.

Yajirobe blanched. He never met this woman before, so how does she know his name?

"How do you know my name?" The samurai questioned.

"I'm Kami." The woman informed him.

Yajirobe blinked, before busting out laughing. "Goku told us that Kami looked like Piccolo. You're a blonde chick."

Kami sighed in mild annoyance. "I'm merely possessing her at the moment. I don't want to cause the humans anymore unnecessary fear."

Yajirobe paused as he mulled that over. He didn't know if Kami could do that or not. Still with a level of uncertainty, he asked "Why do I need to throw the match?"

"Majunior is Piccolo." Kami answered calmly.

Yajirobe's eyes widened in cowardice. He vehemently shook his head.

"Nope, there is no way I'm fighting that guy!" Yajirobe crossed his arms. "But man, can you believe my luck?"

Kami smiled sympathetically. "Yes, it is unfortunate."

Yajirobe stared at Kami as if he grew a second head. "Unfortunate? Anyone else and Yurin would've made me fight until I lose this tournament. This is a get out of bitching free card."

Kami's refrained from sighing in exasperation. Today was going to be a LONG day.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes furrowed in irritation. He was forced out of his meditation for a fight, only to get word that his opponent forfeited.

He stiffly walked away from the mat, back to his spot where he was meditating. He REALLY hated humans.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Wow guys! I went from 15 reviews to 26 since the last chapter! Thank you all so much!

I've noticed this story ranges from darkish (or at least darker than canon), to campy old school DB. I'm a strange person.

Anyway, I promise the fights will begin to get better. It's just that, the preliminaries kind of set the tone for the arc, and set up the stronger fighters for the actual tournament.

Also, the character Roshi walked past is a character that was in old school dragon ball. Any guess on who it is?

Review responses:

 _ **Anonymous**_ _:_ Hercule isn't really a Z-fighter, but he will have multiple different roles planned throughout my story. I quite like the character and I hope to give him utmost justice.

 _ **Awareness Bringer**_ _:_ First of all, thank you so much for reviewing as much as you have! It really helps my confidence in my writing. Now to addressing your reviews themselves.

Ch3: I honestly haven't thought about how Yurin looks at this point, but I imagine she has her crane student uniform and Akira Toriyama's pre Android-saga art style.

Yeah, if Bulma and Yamcha stayed together, their version "Trunks" would be entirely different and would require extra work, along with trying to make him as likeable as the real Trunks. The most difficult part about it would be that she would most likely name him Trunks regardless, causing confusion with the reader.

Ch4: Shen's motives and reasoning will become clear soon enough. But that is a good guess!

Ch6: I completely agree. While I would like to add more romance than the canon versions, this is first and foremost a story about adventures that could've went differently. I need to refrain from making it a soap opera (though Tien in a soap opera would be hilarious).

Ch8: Yeah, Hercule is a character that people tend to bash because of his boastfulness despite his weak power level and his "robbery" of Gohan's title. However, he's one of the strongest regular humans on the planet, and he can still be a hero despite merely being peak human. I want to show that off.

 _ **Guest#1**_ _:_ Yup! I will enjoy exploring how Hercule is involved in the story as well.

 _ **Guest#2**_ _:_ I'm glad you said that. I'm always struggling with characterization, so I'm glad you think I'm doing well.

 _ **JJ4life015**_ : I'm glad you like that Chichi is the one where the rage boost comes from. I was actually afraid that wasn't going to go over well with people.

 _ **LWexe**_ _:_ Man, people really like Hercule being introduced. I'm glad it's been received well! Also, thank you for your continued support!


	10. Chapter 10

Korin's most recent students (minus Yurin) were currently sitting in the reception area of the venue. Chiaotzu was sitting on the floor, trying to regain some strength. He was sipping water from a small cup that Yamcha had got him.

Chiaotzu slowly took a sip from his cup. Tien had urged him to eat a senzu bean, but he reluctantly relented when the smaller teen pointed out they may need it against Piccolo and Piano. Still, he needed to stay hydrated.

Krillin and Yamcha didn't know what to do. On one hand, Chiaotzu was beaten to the point that it was sadism. They really needed to keep an eye on him, especially once Piccolo and Piano actually strike. He could be defenseless at that point.

On the other hand, Tien was a different story altogether. He was quietly seething by himself and was trying to mask his composure, but they knew him well enough to know he was seeing red. They truly feared that if he were to fight Shen or Tao soon, he may kill them. Or at least, maim them worse than Shen did Chiaotzu.

The two turtle students locked eyes for a moment. The two needed to come up with a game plan, and fast. The two didn't say a word, but this did not stop them from communicating.

'Yamcha, one of us has to help Chiaotzu and the other has to help Tien.' Krillin paused his telepathic message to sigh. 'Who do you want?'

Yamcha pondered the question for a moment. 'Well, I tend to be able to talk to Tien better than you can, and you're a more comforting person than I am. So you could probably help Chiaotzu better.'

Krillin nodded. 'Yeah, but counterpoint.'

'Hm?'

'We both don't have any money, so if Chiaotzu needs something, I can't help him get it. However, we both know you stole that cup from the gift shop, along with a water bottle, and just pretended you bought it and used a water fountain. Nothing stops you.'

Yamcha blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. 'How'd you know?'

Krillin smirked at his expression. 'You left your wallet with Bulma. And by left, I mean she is your only source of income.'

Yamcha scowled a bit. 'At least I have a source of income!'

Krillin suppressed a snort. 'Okay sugar baby.'

Yamcha rolled his eyes. 'So you want me to help Chiaotzu and you take Tien?'

Krillin shrugged. 'Nah, I don't care either way. I just wanted to make a passive aggressive insult.'

Yamcha twitched. 'Okay, fine.'

"Chiaotzu!" A feminine voice exclaimed.

Both Turtle students looked up as Yurin ran towards Chiaotzu. The little guy didn't even have time to process anything as she picked him up.

"Are you okay?!" She asked worriedly, as she quickly checked over him.

The impish human's face lit up with a very obvious blush. He nodded awkwardly. "Ye-ah."

Yurin relaxed a little bit, before her eyes narrowed angrily. She stomped over to Krillin and glared at him eye level. "Who. Did. This."

Krillin gulped uncomfortably. Before he can answer, Tien stepped in. "It was Shen."

A tinge of hurt flashed through her eyes, which just made Tien angrier. Shen has hurt both of his closest friends with one action.

Everyone else stood in an awkward silence. Yamcha and Krillin felt obligated to help ease the tension, but they had no idea how to help ease the situation.

"I'll be fine. Besides, Master Shen could've hurt me a lot more than he actually did." Chiaotzu finally spoke aloud.

They all turned to him in surprise. The small boy began trying to use his psychic abilities to lift a stray piece of grass. He frowned when it just wiggled for a bit.

Yamcha took a step forward. "How can you say that? Look what he did!"

Krillin's expression mirrored Yamcha's. "It was one of the most brutal things I have ever seen, and I've died before."

Tien nodded his agreement. "I see no reason to disagree with them on this, Chiaotzu."

Yurin stayed silent as she looked at Chiaotzu. She knew he wouldn't just say something without reason.

Chiaotzu seemed to ignore them as he concentrated on moving grass. "Replay the fight in your head, objectively." Chiaotzu smiled as the piece of grass started to float off the ground. His strength was coming back!

Tien quickly began analyzing the previous encounter. Each blow to Chiaotzu's body, insult to his pride, and overall humiliation of his friend only caused Tien to grow angrier. "I'm failing to see the plus side."

Yamcha grimaced from the memory. "Yeah, me too."

Krillin on the other hand had a puzzled expression on his face. Each blow to Chiaotzu's body, while painful, Shen seemed to not attack very many vital areas. In fact, as he glances at Chiaotzu, he realizes Chiaotzu hasn't even obtained a broken bone. Krillin's eyes widened as it clicked.

"Shen wanted to hurt you, but not maim you." Krillin's trailed off eyes as he crossed his arms in thought. "He went for every shot to hurt your pride, but avoided most vital areas."

The rest of Chiaotzu's friend's eyes widened in surprise. Tien quickly reanalyzed the fight, but came up with the same results as he had before. His third eye twitched in irritation at his inability to revision the fight objectively. He swiftly began looking for a solution to the problem he was facing. Perhaps if he "muted" his memory…

Tien's eyes widened. It worked. Shen had many openings throughout the fight to permanently or excessively harm Chiaotzu, but never did. Each hit was thrown at full force and was visually brutal, but never aimed in an area that would maim Chiaotzu.

He glanced up at Yamcha to see if he came to the same conclusion, and the look of realization on the scarred human's face was evident. He had.

He then caught Yurin looking at him with a hopeful expression. He nodded, as if to say, "Yes, he's correct." He suppressed a smile when her face lit up.

Before any of them could comment on it, Goku, Hercule, and Chichi strolled up with an alarming amount of food. Goku bit down on his mini T-rex thigh and glanced at their expression with confusion. "…What?"

Krillin was quiet for a moment. "We got to fill you in on a few things…"

Chichi was confused, but she knew something was wrong. She wanted to help, but she couldn't. It would probably be best if she stayed quiet on the mat-oh shit.

Chichi's eyes widened in alarm when she glanced at Chiaotzu. His injuries looked painful, but shallow enough. She had taught herself first aid as part of her training. If she couldn't impress Goku with her martial arts skill, she could at least impress him with her ability to patch him up. Perhaps this was her moment to do the latter.

She quickly reached into her bag and pulled out her supplies. She slowly walked over to Chiaotzu and bent down to him. She smiled hesitantly. "Let me help." He nodded with a small smile, and she quickly went to work.

The rest of them quickly let them in on everything that happened. Chichi bristled at what Shen had put him through.

Hercule was having entirely different thoughts. He was thanking the gods above for allowing his opponent to be Goku. Otherwise, he would be demolished if he had to go against a guy like that. Not to mention, if Goku wasn't his opponent, he wouldn't have all of these badass people to protect him.

Goku's eyes were furrowed with a rare seriousness. He turned to Chiaotzu and said, "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah…" Chiaotzu trailed off, dreading being pitied again.

Goku beamed. "Great! You did good!"

Chiaotzu's eyes widened in surprise. "R-really?"

Goku's trademark Son grin grew. "Yup! You kept getting up even when all odds were against you. If that's not being a warrior, then I don't know what is!"

Chiaotzu beamed from the praise, while everyone else smiled. Classic Goku, finding the positive in a negative situation.

"Who is she?" Krillin asked, as he watched Chichi apply a cotton swab with peroxide to a small cut.

"Oh that's my wife." Goku replied.

"WHAT!?" Everyone uninformed screeched, along with Tien just staring in shock.

"Goku, I'm not your wife. You're not using the word right." Chichi explained gently.

They all calmed down at that. Goku being a husband is unbelievable, but Goku misusing a word is just typical. THAT they can believe.

"I will be your wife, right now I'm your fiancé." She said with a slight blush and a large grin.

"WHAT!?" They all repeated.

Hercule sweat-dropped. He knew he was in a weird group when getting married is less weird than super humans. What has he gotten himself into?

* * *

Kami once again scoured the perimeters to keep track of his "nephews." 'One, two, three…' His brow furrowed once more as he counted twelve once again. Each of them haven't moved more than five feet from when he first saw them. Despite each demon spawn being in the perfect position for an ambush, they made their appearance so utterly obvious. They _wanted_ Kami to know they were there. But why?

Kami's questioning eyes returned back to Piano. The young genius returned his gaze with a smile that reached his eyes. He especially wanted Kami to know he was here. Kami glowered even more.

Piano's smile grew with amusement reflecting in his eyes, much to Kami's chagrin. The beaked demon was silently taunting the guardian of earth, and he wanted Kami to know it. His smirk grew, almost as if he is saying "go on, guess what I'm up to."

Kami broke eye contact. Piano wasn't the only one causing him stress. His eyes returned to the being that smirked at him before. Something about that one felt, _off._ His hood covered most of his face, only allowing the shimmering of his teeth to be visible. Yet, each expression his mouth made was so reminiscent of his father that it caused Kami to classify him as a threat on par with Piano and Piccolo junior themselves.

The demon prince dipped his hood towards Kami in a mockingly polite way. Kami frowned. This one was most definitely one of the ones that needed to die today. He was blatantly more intelligent than the rest of his brothers (besides Piccolo and Piano anyway), and Kami feared he was strong as well.

"LAUNCH VERSUS PAMPUT! PLEASE ARRIVE TO MAT 3C FOR YOUR PRELIMINARY MATCH!" The tournament announcer shouted over the telecom.

Kami broke contact with his nephew once more. He positioned his current host's blonde hair over his shoulder and walked towards his destination with only a single thought in mind.

'Who was going to die today if he failed?'

* * *

"Did you guys just hear Launch's name being called?" Yamcha asked in surprise.

The rest of them answered him with some level of surprise. All except for the Crane Students, who haven't met her yet.

Goku plopped down on the floor with his hands on his face. "Ya know, I think I fought some guy named Pamput in the last tournament."

Krillin's brow rose. "You think?"

Goku nodded absently. "Yeah, he wasn't that strong." Goku stretched his shoulders while he spoke. "Though, I don't think Launch can beat him."

Tien zoned them out. He was still thinking about this situation with his previous master. On one hand, it was infuriating that his master did that to Chiaotzu. But on the other hand, his master did "pull his punches" in some regard. Was that a glimmer of goodness? Or was he merely looking out for his own skin, to make sure he wasn't disqualified?

"TIEN AND TAO, YOUR PRELIMINARY MATCH IS READY! PLEASE COME TO MAT 5C!" The tournament announcer exclaimed over

Silence fell across the group as every eye turned to Tien to gauge his reaction. This was quite possibly just as bad as if Shen's name was called. Whatever Tien decides in this fight will determine how he deals with Shen, and that worried the other two Crane students.

The triclops was frozen in concentration. He lifted his head, with his expression in a thin line. Without even acknowledging their stares, he walked towards his destination.

The others began to trail after him, causing him to stop. He looked over his shoulder with a blank expression. "I need to do this alone." And then he walked off.

Yurin watched her dear friend walk away to fight someone else she was close to. This was going to be hard.

She blinked when she felt a little piece of grass float up in front of her. Holding out her hand, the stray piece dropped into her grasp. She turned over to see Chiaotzu with a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

* * *

Tien walked up to mat 5c. His eyes widened a bit in surprise when he saw him. Across from him stood his former master, but he was much different than before. He seemed to have obtained cybernetic parts, especially in areas all around his face. But Tao's expression was still the same. He had the cold and calculating smirk he always had before a fight.

Tien's eyes wandered to his other former master, who was standing a few feet away from the mat. He too wore a smirk of confidence, but his was different somehow.

"You ready to repent for your disregard for the Crane School?" Tao taunted darkly.

Tien turned back to Tao with a small frown. "The Crane School did a lot for me. I cherish it." His eyes narrowed in a stern expression. "However, I do not cherish the morals I was taught there. THAT, I disregard."

Shen scowled. "You'll regret that boy."

The tournament announcer was sweating as he looked back and forth between the two. Of course there would be ANOTHER uncomfortable connection in the Crane School. Why didn't he take that Bullfighting announcer job in West City?

With a sigh, he faked a large smile. "ARE BOTH CONTESTANTS READY?!"

Both of them nodded their affirmative. The announcer smiled uncomfortably. "LET YOUR PRELIMINARY MATCH BEGIN!"

Both fighters positioned themselves in their fighting stances. The two of them stared each other down, before Tao took his moment to strike. The older fighter aimed a punch towards Tien, only for the latter to dodge with ease. Tien responded with a punch directly into Tao's gut, causing the latter to skid back in pain.

Tao glared at his former protégé in annoyance. "Lucky shot."

Tien just stared back at him blankly, causing the older fighter to scowl further. Tao ran at Tien at full speed, only for Tien to block. Tao's eyes narrowed in anger. The cybernetic mercenary threw strike after strike, only for Tien to block and dodge all of them.

Tao aimed another punch towards Tien's right eye, just to be jabbed right in the stomach. Tao skidded across the mat on his feet with his mouth agape. Everyone in the room were dumbstruck.

Tien's eyes widened as he glanced down at his hands. Before the 22nd tournament, he didn't believe he could handle Tao. But now, his former mentor is almost…slow. But Tao said he trained hard for this tournament. How strong did Korin's training make himself?

Shen was having similar thoughts. His brother was even stronger than he was, yet Tien was manhandling him. It was quite unnerving.

"I'm…not…done…yet!" Tao said between pants.

Tien frowned at his mentor. "Give up and leave this place."

Tao's eyes bulged at that. Metaphorical steam blew out of his ears. "I'll kill you!"

Tao sprinted towards Tien with a blinding speed. Right when Tien was about to block Tao's kick, a blade came out of Shen's hand, slicing Tien across his face. Tien winced in pain for a moment, only for Tao to kick him directly into the mat. The cyborg positioned himself in the mount, with anger in his eyes. Tao began using a barrage of punches onto Tien's face.

The tournament announcer couldn't follow the movements, but he could see the blade. "TAO IS DISQUALIF-"

"No." Tien cut him off, before catching each wrist. "I've got this."

Tien rolled him onto the mat so Tien was on top. Tien hit Tao in the face with tremendous force, knocking the older fighter out with one blow.

Shen and the Tournament announcer stared at him in shock. He turned to the latter. "Begin your count."

The tournament announcer nodded hastily. "1…2….3…"

Tien and Shen tuned out the announcer as he counted. Both of them were too busy staring the other down.

They were going to settle their problems one way or another.

* * *

Yamcha and Krillin were getting some food from the concession stands. Both were conversing about everything that has happened, and more.

"Ya know, we're the only ones who haven't fought yet." Yamcha brought up with a smile.

Krillin mock-sighed. "Yeah, I wonder who we'll be fighting."

"Probably some loser." Yamcha joked with his natural level of cockiness.

Krillin laughed. "Yup! Probably!"

"KRILLIN AND YAMCHA, PLEASE COME TO MAT 1B FOR YOUR PRELIMINARY MATCH!" The announcer exclaimed over the telecom.

Both Turtle students sweat-dropped at their luck. So much for fighting "some loser."

* * *

 **Author's note:**

So, I have no excuse for the delay. No good ones anyway, so…Yeah. I'll try to update once more before March is over.

Question about last chapter, should I go back and add character reactions to Chiaotzu and Shen's name being called? It would just be a short scene setting up their match. I can't determine if I should or not, so please let me know.

 **Review Responses:**

 _ **Awareness Bringer:**_ Yup, I like the idea of Chocolay so I wanted to at least mention him. Also, congrats on being right!

 _ **BigBangYingYang62:**_ I have plans involved for Chichi and Goku's relationship, so I can't spoil much. That being said, their relationship will be better than canon's, but worse than most Goku/Chichi fanfictions. I want to keep them in character and they've both got severe flaws.

 _ **Guest:**_ Dammit. Yes. I was afraid it was going to be too obvious. Oh well, that just means I gotta be more subtle. But congrats on being correct.

 _ **LWexe:**_ It changes things in a slight way at this point, but will change more than you think in the long run.

 _ **Nocker:**_ I'm glad you like it! I also hope you enjoyed Tien's match!


End file.
